Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure The Friendship Games
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The Friendship Games are here, and Sun and all her friends can't wait to be in the games and win against their rival, Crystal Prep Academy. when Sun is put in charge of keeping magic out of the game, her friend Twilight is not only competing in the games but end up taking their magic. Can Sun and her friends help this world's Twilight from the magic she has taken?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Visitors from Both Worlds

Early in the evening of Canterlot City. Sun is hurrying over to the school in a frantic state. Today is the day Falling Star and her family are going to meet her at Canterlot High at the portal. She is very excited to meet them. However, Sun also received a message from Rainbow Dash for a very important emergency. When she reach the school, she can see Rainbow at the steps with Applejack. Along with the rest of her friends running towards her.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" Sun asks panicky, worried that something will be wrong.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie asks, loudly and cheerfully. Then stuffed two cupcakes in her mouth.

The girls look at Pinkie with a blunt look, except for Sonata who is smiling.

"Cake monster, really Pinkie," Aria says, sounding annoyed as she rolls her eyes.

"Yep," Pinkie replies.

"I would like one, if you don't mind?" Sonata asks.

Pinkie passes one of the cupcakes and happily says, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sonata replies. She then takes the cupcake and starts to eat it.

Adagio rolls her eyes while Aria facepalm her head.

Adagio then turns to Rainbow Dash, and asks, "So… what's the big emergency?"

"Um, it's not exactly an emergency," Rainbow replies, while holding out her guitar.

"I don't understand," Sun replies, looking a bit confused.

"Well Sun, I was just telling Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency," Applejack bluntly says, and looks back at Rainbow Dash still holding her guitar.

"It totally does!" Rainbow Dash protests.

Really, Rainbow Dash! Adagio and I were in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on our latest frock," Rarity complains.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. Fluttershy sadly replies while rubbing her bunny's back and head.

"You mean to tell me that you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Aria replies.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," Rainbow Dash says.

The girls look to see Screwball, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sitting on the stairs. They all wave hello to the others.

"But I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?" Rainbow asks.

The girls groan annoyed by Rainbow's reasoning for calling them all here.

Sun takes her backpack off as she says, "You're lucky that I was coming here anyway."

"That's right, Falling Star and your family are going today," Applejack says with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see them again," Sun adds.

"It's sweet that we get to see Falling Star again!" Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

Then Rarity happily says, "And I can't wait to see your family again. It's was great for you to invite them to see the Friendship Games."

"I agree," Sun replies.

She then takes out the guitar string from her backpack.

She passes the string to Rainbow Dash, and says, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Rainbow says, taking the string, and fixing up her guitar.

"But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked," Sun adds.

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords," Rainbow says, then strummed her guitar strings.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Rainbow loudly says.

Rainbow Dash opens the door to the school, and everyone began to head inside. However, Rainbo turns back to see that Sun is not heading inside with the others.

Applejack asks, "You comin', Sunset?"

"I'll catch up with you in a few. Everyone will be here very soon," Sun replies with a smile.

Applejack nods her head, and heads inside with the others. While Sun is waiting for Falling Star and the others to arrive, she decides to send a message to Princess Twilight and see how she is doing. Sun takes her journal from her backpack and pen, and decides to write the message.

Sun writes the message in her journal as she says in her thoughts, "

Dear Princess Twilight,

How's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since I was sent to Equestria to solve a friendship problem. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off, but I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I tried to figure it out on my own, but… it didn't work out as I planned. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. I can't wait to see Falling Star and my family for the games, and wish you could come too. I hope to hear from you soon, and you get to visit us very soon.

Your friend,

Sun"

In a short amount of time, Twilight is already sending a message that Falling Star and her family are at the castle and will be here in a few minutes. As Sun is reading the message, a bus arrives at Canterlot High School, and someone comes off of it. The person is about Sun's age, and is wearing jeans and a sweater, and glasses. The hide is over her head so her face is unknown.

The mysterious person takes out a large device and turns it on. It starts to react, and she makes her way to the school. As she puts it towards the statue it picks up reading even more. She then tries to find the source and it ends up picking up the strongest reading at the part of the statue where the portal is. The person then puts her hand on it, and feels that something there. But is short lived, when she see the portal racing. In a matter of seconds, seven human pass through the portal and fallen on top of her, making her yelp. Sun hears the noise to see the pile and run up to see what is going on.

"What happened?" Sun asks.

The first person to get up is none other than Falling Star, and she says, "We're fine, just crashed from going through the portal."

"Really, because I thought I heard someone scream," Sun replies.

Then Rocky gets out of the pile, and says, "I think there was someone in front of the portal."

"Really?" Sun replies, in a shock.

With that, Sun helps, Falling Star and her family up and they are able to get up on their feets. At the bottom of the pile, Sun can see a girl wearing a hooded sweater and holding a device in her hand.

Sun helps her up as she asks, "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine," the girl answers.

Sun is shocked because she recognised the voice, and all too well.

Sun asks, "Twilight, is that you?"

The girl takes off her hoof and reveals to be Twilight Sparkle from Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight blushes because she doesn't want to get herself caught, and ends up getting caught from her friend.

"Uh hi Sun, it's nice to see you again. I hope you are doing fine, and I sure love to talk to you, but... I need to catch the bus," Twilight shyly replies, and runs away to the bus stop across the street.

"Twilight, wait!" Sun shouts, running after her.

"See you later!" Twilight calls out.

"Stop!" Sun shouts.

Twilight is able to cross the street quickly. Sun is about to cross, but stops when the car approaches her. The bus approaches, and Twilight quickly runs in there, and the bus drives away. When Sun reaches across the street, Twilight is already gone.

Sun asks herself, "What was Twilight doing?"

Back on the bus, Twilight is very relieved that she is able to get way. However, she is feeling bad that she has to run off from her friend before she can explain it to her. Sometime later, the bus has stop at Crystal Prep, and Twilight has reach her destination. Twilight gets off the bus and head back to her lab. She can't stop thinking about the strange stature, and seven people suddenly go through it. When she reaches her lab, she draws a quick pictures of a portal with a question make and puts it on the board with the rest of her she is going to make something that will help her out on her project.

All:

Ahhh-ohhh…

Ahhh-ohhh…

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Ha!

Ahhh-ohhh…

The Friendship Games!

We've come this far

And we're not goin' back

(No way!)

Prepare yourself

Cause we're on the attack

(Attack!)

Won't have to find us

We'll be tracking you down

(Right now!)

And when we're finished

We'll be takin' the crown

All the way

(all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

All the way

(all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

Hey! Ho!

Hey! Let's go!

Rainbow Dash:

We studied hard

And we're here to win

All:

Whoa-oh

Applejack:

We're only tellin' you once

Sun:

Our magic comes from the inside out

Main six:

What you see's what you get

Don't you ever forget

All:

All the way

(all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

All the way

(all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

(Soft)

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

(Softer)

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

In the lab at Crystal Prep, Twilight is finishing making her special device. She takes a part her old device and creates a new one out of it. She puts a small microchip, and other wires into the machine. When she finishes it, it closes on it own and makes a beeping noise. She is very proud of it, and can't wait to use it for her important project.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: CHS Prep. Rally of Magic

Back at in the Canterlot High Library, Sun along with her friends and family are discussion about the incident from earlier. Sun also explains to her family about her meeting Twilight's counterpart before the Fall Formal take place. Her friends and family are very stunned because Twilight Sparkle of their world. What Sun wants to discuss to them about is to how to tell Twilight about it.

"So let me get this straight, the girl that me and your family practically squished is this world's Twilight Sparkle?" Falling Star questionably says.

"Right," Sun says, nodding her head.

Then Applejack says, "And she aware of the events that happened at your school, only she doesn't know it's magic."

"Also right," Sun answers.

"And your friends with her," Sunshine happily says.

"Yes, I am friends with her, but I never told her about the strange energy she's been researching is Equestrian magic," Sun explains.

"And I'm guessing you're worried about telling her about it," SunStone, Sun's mother replies.

Sun sadly sighs and says, "That sounds about right, mom."

Sunstone comes over to Sun with a calm smile, and says, "Oh sweetie, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I sure hope so, but I have to wonder what was Twilight doing here?" Sun replies, with a confused look on her face.

"Just be glad it's just your friend from Crystal Prep. The last thing we need is a magical so and so bent on world domination coming over from Equestria or something," Applejack remarks.

Adagio glares at Applejack and firmly says, "You know Applejack, there are four of your friends who were bent on world domination at the time."

Applejack sheepishly replies, and says, "No offence."

"None taken," Aria says while rolling her eyes.

Then Sonata asks, "But why was your friend from another school here anyway?"

"I don't know, and I think we should find out. My only problem is to ask her about it," Sun answers.

Then Rainbow Dash grabs on of CHS' year book, and says, "Even though she does go to Crystal Prep, I'm just glad she didn't deface the Wondercolt Statue as her fellow classmates did."

"Why would anyone travel all the way here from the city to do that?" Falling Star asks.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadow Bolts are our biggest rivals," Applejack sternly answers.

"Because that is something that the Shadow Bolts would do," Rarity firmly adds.

"Because even though they beat us in everything, soccer… tennis… golf…" Rainbow adds showing the pictures of the two school's competition, and CHS always lost.

"... They still had to gloat!" Rainbow adds, showing another picture in the book.

Sun, her family, and Falling Star see the photo in the book. They can see the Wondercolt statue is wearing a curly green wig, a funny clown outfit, shoes, and a noise. They are very shocked to see what a few kids have done to a statue.

"They did that?" Scarlet asks still a bit stunned to see the picture.

"Yes," The five girls answer.

"Sounds a bit childish if you ask me," Adagio replies.

"Not to mention a silly way to do it as well," Sun bluntly adds.

"Silly!" The five friends explains in a shock.

"So I'm guessing that you also think the Friendship Games are silly?" Rainbow firmly replies.

"It's not like we're facing any creatures or evil magic from Equestria," Aria replies.

Fluttershy shakes her head, and says, "Not, but we'll be facing a school of meanies. Not every problem has to be about magic."

"You do have a point," Aria replies.

"I agree too," Sonanta says with glee.

Then Adagio says, "It seems like this games is anything but 'Friendship' in it's title."

"Yeah. Aren't the Friendship Games about our two schools getting along?" Sun asks.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get along with someone who beats yo at everything," Applejack bluntly replies.

"Well not anymore. This time things are going to be different," Rainbow Dash says with pride.

"What do you mean?" Sun asks.

Rainbow chuckles a bit, and says, "You'll see."

Rosemary turns to Sun and whispers, "Why do I get the feeling that Rainbow is going to do something extreme,"

"With Rainbow Dash, I wouldn't be surprised," Sun whispers back.

The next day, on the day of the Friendship Games, all the students at CHS are in the gym for an assembly. Sun, Falling Star, and all of their friends are at the gym as well. Sun's family are at her house and are going to come by later. In the gym, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal una are on stage while the students are on the stands and chairs.

On Stage holding a microphone, Principal Celestia says, "As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games."

The students in the gym clap and cheer, but not sounding excited about it.

Falling Star looks confused, and says, "Tough crowd."

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on," Principal Celestia adds.

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash loudly calls out.

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna make a firm look on their faces.

"And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context," Principal Celestia adds, as Rainbow comes up on the stage.

Rainbow Dash takes the microphone as she says, "Thank you, Principal Celestia."

Rainbow clears her throat for a second.

She then announces through the microphone, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie shouts.

Rainbow groans with an annoyed look on her face.

"And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once," Rainbow continues with the speech.

Back on stage, Sun and the others are wondering what Rainbow is doing.

"Oh dear, I hope this of hers speech isn't meant to be motivational," Rarity replies.

Then Sun says, "Knowing Rainbow Dash, it's going to be motivative no matter what."

On Stage, music and band music starts to play, and Rainbow Dash announces with determination, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We've fought magic more than once_

 _And come out on top_

The curtain opens to reveal the CHS band, and they're playing along.

 **Chorus:**

 _Oh, oh_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

 **Chorus:**

 _Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

Hearing the song, the students are starting to get interested. Some even start to smile. Rainbow and the band continue with their performance.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Together we are Canterlot_

 _Come and cheer our name_

 **Chorus:**

 _Oh, oh_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _This will be our year to win these games_

Rainbow Dash jumps off the stage and the band follows her marching down the aisle.

 **Rainbow Dash and Chorus:**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

Vynil Scratch plugs in her d.j system, and starts to bring some rock into the performance.

 **Students:**

 _Hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We're not the school we were before_

 **Students:**

 _Before!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Yeah, we're different now_

 **Chorus:**

 _(Oh oh)_

 **Students:**

 _Hey! Hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **Chorus:**

 _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **Students:**

 _Hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We're Canterlot united_

 **Students:**

 _Unite!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _And we'll never bow_

 **Rainbow Dash**

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

With that the band throws the pony ears and tails represent their school mascot. Everyone get up puts them on, and join in on the event.

 **All:**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _(Our time is now!)_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

With that, Everyone starts to clap along as they sing.

 **All:**

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

Next Rainbow Dash, and the band march back to the stage as everyone sing along.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 **All:**

( _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 **All:**

 _(Na,na,na na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 **All:**

 _(Na, na, na na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together)_

When Rainbow Dash jumps on the stage, she begins to glow a bright cyan blue around her body.

 **Rainbow Dash**

 _And you know…_

She then gains her pony ears, wings, and extended pony tails. She then flies above the stage as the band and everyone else sing to the music.

 **All:**

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Rainbow Dash catches the peton as she is in the air with her wings. When the song is over everyone in the gym cheer for the great performance. They also feel that they are going to do their best to win the games and defeat their rival.

Backstage, Rainbow Dash thanks the school band for helping her with the performance. She then walks further back on the stage so see Sun and the others waiting for her.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win!" Fluttershy cheerfully says.

"I feel like my pride is at an all time high," Rarity adds with a large smile.

"Had to admit Rainbow, that was pretty cool," Aria says.

"Especially with you pony up at the end," Sonata happily adds.

"Speaking of pony up, how exactly were you able to do it without your guitar?" Applejack asks, looking confused.

"How cares, I love doing that, it's awesome, and it makes me awesome!" Rainbow answers with strong pride.

"You may be awesome Rainbow, but there has to be more to it," Falling Star says, wondering about the rally event.

"I know what you mean, when Equestrian magic was brought into this world, came out different than Equestria, and the last thing we need is anyone besides the student of CHS seeing it, and thinking anything that could be problems," Sun explains.

"I have to agree Sun," A familiar voice agrees.

The girls turn to see Vice Principal Luna standing at the door to enter the hallways.

"Hi Vice Principal Luna,"

"Hello girls, I couldn't help but hear your conversation, and I need to ask you to make sure that your magic situation is under control during the Friendship Games. We don't want to be accused of cheating," Vice Principal Luna explains as she walks over to them.

"I don't think magic works like that," Sonata says looking a bit confused.

Then Rarity says, "Oh Sonata, we don't need magic to beat those hoity toity Crystal Preppers."

Everyone, but Sun and Falling Star agrees with this, mostly because they know that Vice Principal Luna is right.

"Still the Friendship Games is a serious event. We don't seen any surprises that would cause us to forfeit." Vice Principal Luna explains.

She then turns to Sun and says, "Sun, you Falling Star, and The Dazzlings came from a world of magic, I would like all of you to be sure that magic will be under control for the Friendship Games."

"We'll do our best," Sun, agrees with the task. Falling Star and The Dazzlings nod their heads agreeing to it as well.

Vice Principal Luna leaves the girls so she can take care of some work. When she's gone, Sun, and the girls decide to talk about the Friendship Games.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for the games," Adagio says with sarcasm.

"Come on Adagio, we're supposed to have fun, and cheer for our friends at the games," Sonata says, with glee.

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "Speaking of games, do anyone know what this year's events are going to be?"

"Pie eating!" Pinkie says, taking a pie.

Then Pinkie takes a cake out, and suggests loudly, "Cake eating!"

Pinkie gasps and loudly shouts, squeezing the two treats, "Pie cake eating!"

When that happens, the desserts end up getting on the girls.

"I doubt it's going to be an eating contest," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

"Aww!" Pinkie replies in disappointment.

"They aren't even showing us what they're doing to the field. You think they let us get a heads up on what we're competing in," Applejack says, whipping the filling from her face and shirt.

"It could be anything," Fluttershy says, looking worried.

Rarity gasps and exclaims, "Anything! How would I pick the right outfit?!"

"I really do want to help, but I think it's best if I figure out why Rainbow Dash ponied up the way she did," Sun says.

Falling Star turns to Sun, and says, "I can come with you."

"Thanks," Sun happily replies.

She then turns to her friends and says, "See you later."

With that, Sun and Falling Star leave the group so they can figure out about the magic that is contained in this world. The others are wondering about the magic themselves, and how they can get it under control.

Pinkie smiles and says, "Well looks like they got everything under control, nothing to worry about."

Unaware to Pinkie, there is going to be something to worry about. Something that she and the others are not going to suspect. They just need to focus on the games, and make sure magic is being kept out of it, before this can get them into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sun and Twilight's Dilemma

In the library, Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are reading some of the books. The Dazzlings and Sun are studying for their school work. Falling Star is hoping to find something about what people in this world thinks about magic. However, Sun is having a hard time concentrating, and can't focus on her studying with her task at the moment. The others can see that Sun is looking distracted and stressed.

"Feeling a bit stressed, huh Sun?" Falling Star asks.

Sun sighs, and answers, "You could say that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can keep magic out of the games," Sonata answers with a smile.

"That is, if we can understand how magic works in this world," Aria remarks, with an annoyed look on her face.

Sun simply lets her face falls on the table where they're sitting at, knowing that Aria is right about it.

Adagio glares at Aria, and firmly says, "Thank you for your support, Aria."

Aria rolls her eyes with an annoyed look, and feeling a bit frustrated herself.

"Maybe Twilight will know something,"

"That's a good idea. I'll ask Princess Twilight and see what she thinks," Sun says, and grabs her journal and pen.

Before Sun can write, Falling Star remembers, "Wait, isn't Twilight supposed to be in Canterlot for a lecture for some magic students."

"You're right, but wouldn't hurt to leave her a message," Sun says, opening her book to an empty page.

Then Sonata happily says, "And tell I said hi."

Sun writes the message as she says in her thought's,

"Dear Princess Twilight,

How are you and how was your lecture with the magic students go? Right now, me and my friends would like some advice about the magic in CHS. You see, me, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are put in charge to keep magic under control for the Friendship Games, but feel that we don't have much experience about it. After seeing Rainbow Dash transform without using her guitar at the prep rally, I think our magic might be changing like last time, and we don't want it to give us problem. I really don't want to let everyone, especially my friends down. I'm also afraid that we don't know much about Friendship magic to handle this. Let me know what you think and hope you have a good time.

Your friend,

Sun.

P.S Sonata says 'Hi'"

After writing the message in her book, Sun puts it back in her backpack, and she and the others continue to do their reading.

Then Adagio asks, "Speaking of Twilight, heard anything from your Crystal Prep friend, Twilight Sparkle?"

"I haven't heard anything from her," Sun says.

She then makes a concern look, and says, "I sure hope she's alright, and hope we can figure out something about getting the magic stuff under control before she gets here."

Meanwhile, in the hallways of Crystal Prep, Twilight Sparkle is walking down the halls, and is a bit nervous about seeing the other students there. She sighs and then walks down the hall to her lab. As she walks down the halls, she bumps into a few students, and some of them simply stare at her. Twilight feels sad about the students not being so friendly with her. She then looks on her phone to see a picture of her and Sun. Twilight feels happy to have a friend like Sun around. Then she continues to make her way to her research lab.

In the lab, there is a computer, science equipment, and her research about the strange phenomenon at Canterlot High. Sleeping on the chair, is Twilight pet go Spike. The little dog hears foot step, and knowing his owner is coming, he runs to the door. But ends up getting hit by the opening of the door.

Twilight closes the door, sits on the chair as she calls out, "Spike! Spike!"

Her little dog barks as he sticks his head out of the trash bin. He jumps out and head towards Twilight.

Twilight giggles, and says, "There you are."

The little dog then jumps on Twilight's lap, and start to lick her face.

Twilight laughs as she happily says, "Okay okay."

After Twilight puts him, Spike then sits on her lap. Twilight then starts to get to work on her special project.

Twilight takes out her invention from her desk and says, "Last night field test confirmed it Spike. With this device, I'll be able to track and contain the blizzard energy coming from Canterlot High."

Spike growls hearing that.

Twilight pets Spike on the head, and says, "I know you didn't like me coming over there, but I just couldn't wait."

"And soon I'll have all the time. All of Crystal Prep are gonna be there for the Friendship Games," Twilight adds as she pushed herself with the hair to another desk grabbing her paper work.

"I just hope all that rivalry nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research," Twilight says not wanting to do anything with it.

Then she wonders, "I wonder if Sun can explain to me about those people who came through the portal like that, and how she knows them. I would like to know more about it."

"If I could collect enough data on these e.m frequency, I should be able to extrapolate the waveform to their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance to the Everton Independent Study Program," Twilight says with excitement and proud of her work.

However, she leans back on her chair too far and falls over with a yelp. After she falls over, there's a knock on the door and Dean Cadence comes onto the room. She look to see Twilight on the ground with her dog licking her face. Twilight then uses her hand to push him out of the way.

"Twilight, you know the rules pets," Cadence firmly says, as she help Twilight get up.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadence," Twilight corrects the statement.

She then picks up Spike, puts him on the head, and says, "He's the focus of my research project. Human, canine, cohabitation, effects, and implications."

"If you say so, but Principal Cinch is highly allergic so I suggest you put on a clean shirt," Cadence says.

"Why?" Twilight asks as she puts Spike down..

"Because she wants to see you," Cadence firmly answers.

Twilight becomes excited and says, "Ooh, maybe she has news about my application to Everton."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, are you sure that's what you really want?" Cadence asks with concen.

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects. What a dream come true!" Twilight explains, with excitement.

But Cadence says, "But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own."

"That is why it's called an independent study program," Twilight replies.

"I just don't want you to miss out anything that's all," Cadence says.

She then smiles and says, "Being around other students isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most of your self. Besides, I'm sure a certain friend of yours would love to hang out with you some more"

"You mean Sun, right?" Twilight suspects.

Cadence nods her head, and says, "That's right, and I'm glad that even when you both go to different school, she is able to be friends with."

Twilight smiles back as she say, "I guess. I'm really glad to have a friend like her."

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes," Cadence says, heading out ofthe door.

Twilight nods her head in reply. Dean Cadence then leaves the room and closes the door.

Twilight turns back To Spike as she asks, "What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now,"

She then sighs and says, "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

"Still, it will be nice to hang out with Sun while I'm at her school, but Sun has so many other friends, I sometimes wonder why Sun would she want to be friends with someone like me," Twilight sadly says, looking at a picture of herself and Sun with their pets.

After changing her clothes to a spare uniform, Twilight walks out of the room closing the door behind her. With deep breath, she start to make her way to Principal Cinch's office with a sad look on her face.

Twilight Sparkle:

I've walked through all these halls before

I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh

Twilight walks past some students and look in one of the class room with a sad look.

Twilight Sparkle:

There's nothin' in this school that I don't know

One of the students closes the shade, and Twilight feels lonely. She then continues to make her way to the office.

Twilight Sparkle:

In every class, my grade's the best

The highest score on every test

I think that means it's time for me to go

Twilight then puts her hand on the trophy cabinet as she walk pass it, seeing her reflection.

Twilight Sparkle:

I know there's more that's out there

And I just haven't found it yet

I know there's more that's out there

Another me I haven't met

Twilight then turns to the other hall.

Twilight Sparkle:

This school is full of people

But still I don't belong

Twilight walks past some of the students, and feels that she doesn't fit in at the school.

Twilight Sparkle:

They only dream of winning

Look at me like something's wrong

Twilight looks around to find herself being stared by other students. Then decides to be on her way with a worried look.

Twilight Sparkle:

Maybe I'm better off alone

Twilight then find herself at the staircase that will lead her to the upper loor of the school

Twilight Sparkle:

Will I find what I'm lookin' for

If I just do it on my own?

With that Twilight start to walk up the staircase.

Twilight Sparkle:

I know there's more that's out there

Something to fill this hole inside

I know there's more that's out there

And I'm not afraid to try

Twilight walks up the stairs to one of the windows and look outside to see the outside.

Twilight Sparkle:

There's only so much this school can offer

And I'm not saying that it's wrong

Twilight then walks away from the window and make her way to the second floor.

Twilight Sparkle:

But I know there's more that's out there

'Cause I've been searching all along

Twilight makes it to the second floor, and then lean back wishing to learn more. Twilight then makes her way to the middle of the room.

Twilight Sparkle:

Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls

So much to learn, I can't see it all

With that, Twilight start to make her way up another staircase leading to the office.

Twilight Sparkle:

There's somethin' out there callin' me

And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see

'Cause I know there's more that's out there

Another place, another way

Twilight walks all the way upstair to the third floor of the building, and walk in front of Principal Cinch's office door.

Twilight Sparkle:

And I know there's more that's out there

And I'll find out someday!

I'll find out someday...

Twilight opens the door to the principal's office to see that it's mostly dark, except for a small lighting. She sees Cadence and she escort herself in. Twilight walks in her office and sit on the stool in front of the desk. When she hears the door closing, she turns around to see Shining Armor, her older brother is there.

Twilight asks looking confused, "Shining Armor, why is my brother here?"

"As an alumi, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective," Cadence explains.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight asks.

"Why in the Friendship Games, of course," Principal Cinch answers, as she turns her hair around. Twilight turns around as she speaks.

Principal Cinch gets up and asks, "You've competed in the games did you not, Shining Armor?"

"I did," Shining Armor answers.

"And you happened to recall who won," Principal Cinch adds.

"Crystal Prep did. We always win," Shining Armor answers.

"We always win," Principal Cinch repeats the late statement.

"Why did you want to see me?" Twilight asks with concern.

"Twilight, I'll be honest with you. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses," Principal Cinch explains as she walk to a trophy shelf and polish one of them.

The Principal Cinch adds."The important thing is that we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation."

Principal Chinch puts the trophy back, and walks back to Twilight as she explains, "And it is that reputation… my reputation, that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done, and you've done quite a lot, haven't you."

"I don't know, I guess," Twilight replies, nervously.

"Oh don't be modest, you're the best student this school have ever seen," Principal Cinch complementa.

Then she firmly wonders, "What I don't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete."

"In the Friendship Games," Twilight nervously replies, realizing what Principal Cinch really wants to see her about.

"Look Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus they could really use your help," Shining Armor explains.

Principal Cinch then brings out a file as she says, "It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, and even athletes are on the rise. You see, they are developing a somewhat of a reputation."

"This cannot happen!" Principal Cinch adds with a serious tone.

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very important…" Twilight says, trying to explain to her about herworkd.

But Principal Cinch interrupts her, and says, "Oh yes, your work."

Then Principal Cinch says, "Cadence, could you and Shining Armor find my contract for Everton Independent Study Program."

"Of course," Cadence replies.

With that, Shining Armor and Dean Cadence leaves the office to go get the contract for Everton. However, when Dean Cadence and Shining Armor are gone, Principal Cinch takes a file folder out of her desk. Twilight realizes that Principal Cinch has the contract in her desk the hold time, and lied to Cadence and her brother just to get them to leave to discuss this alone.

"I've understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things," Principal Cinch says looking sure, and making Twilight more nervous.

Then Principal Cinch says, "So let me offer you a deal. In return for your agile mind to these games, I use my influence to guarantee your application is approved."

But firmly adds."All though I could also have it… denied. What do you think I should do?"

Twilight rubs her hands feeling scared and threatened by this. Going to Everton Independent Study Program is her dream, but now it's one the line. She really doesn't want to be in the games and wants to continue with her research. Sadly, it looks like Twilight doesn't even have a choice in this matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Twilight's Arrival

In her lab, Twilight is getting all of her things together to leave for Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Twilight still feels a bit unsure about doing it, but doesn't have much a choice. When Twilight grabs her jacket, Spike grabs the other end and starts pulling it.

Twilight pulls it back as she says, "Come on Spike, you know I was always going to go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games."

Twilight manages to pull her jacket and puts it in her backpack.

"The only difference now is that I had to compete. Besides, It's not like Principal Cinch is giving me much of a choice," Twilight adds.

Spike then gets on the desk, and grabs hold of a picture frame. The little dog then brings the photo to Twilight. Spike puts the picture on the ground so Twilight can see it. Twilight looks to see a picture of herself with Spike along with Sun and her wildcat.

Twilight realizes what Spike is doing, and scaredly says, "Oh no Spike, I… I can't let Sun know about this. She already has her own stuff for the games to worry about. I don't want to bother her with my own problem."

Spike whimpers hearing this.

"I know Spike, I don't like it either. I won't be able to gather much data as I wanted to," Twilight replies rubbing Spike on the head.

Twilight then grabs her device and look at it wondering what to do. She then has an idea.

"But I think I can get some," Twilight says, putting on the device around her neck.

After getting everything ready, she then start to make her leave to the bus. Spike barks happily getting Twilight's attention,

Twilight lifts Spike into her arms as she happily says, "Oh Spike, I wouldn't leave you behind. Sun is really looking forward to seeing you."

"Just problem to be quiet, and try not to shed," Twilight adds putting Spike in her backpack.

After zipping her backpack and puts it on, she then leaves her lab, and make her way to the bus. Outside of the school, students are already lining up to get on the bus. Twilight makes her way see two buses, but not sure which way to go. She sees Dean Cadence and decides to asks, but is not aware that she is getting in front of the other students who are waiting to get in.

When she comes to Dean Cadence, Twilight asks,"Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go."

"One second, Twilight," Cadence replies, looking at the clipboard.

One of the students, Sour Sweet, angrily grumbles, "You could try the end of the line!"

Twilight turns around, and asks, "What did you say?"

"Just that someone as smart as you should definitely go first," Sour Sweet sweetly answers with sarcasm.

Twilight realizes her mistake sadly says, "I... I didn't mean to. I was just asking."

"This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead," Dean Cadence happily replies.

"But... I didn't mean to cut in front," Twilight quietly says, feeling bad.

"Well, it's too late now," Sour Sweet quiet says with a sour attitude.

Twilight feels bad about what happened, but continues to make her way inside the bus.

When she enters the bus, another female student, Indigo Zap shouts on the top of her lungs, "Are we gonna win?!"

"I... I don't know," Twilight nervously replies.

"Wrong answer! Try again!" Indigo loudly replies.

Then she shouts in Twilight's face "Are we gonna win?!"

"Um... I guess? I-It's just... I mean... I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?" Twilight says, feeling nervous and stuttering a bit.

The students who are on the bus start staring at her after her speech. Indigo makes a strange look on her face.

Twilight hears the driver saying, "You're gonna have to take a seat!"

Twilight then start to walk down the aisle to take her seat. The problem is that some of the students don't want Twilight to sit next to them. Twilight find herself sitting at the back seat of the bus. She then sees another student and classmate of her's Sugarcoat.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Hi, Sugarcoat."

"That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public," Sugarcoat bluntly replies.

Twilight becomes saden again after hearing it. She then opens her backpack to see her little dog Spike inside.

She pets Spike as she quietly says, "Well, Spike, at least I've got you with me. And I'm sure will be glad to see us, and I can't wait to meet her friends."

Spike likes being petted and Twilight is glad to have Spike with her. Just then, Spike whimpers to hear a loud music. Twilight turns to see another female student, Lemon Zest is listening to loud music with her headphones.

She turns to Twilight and loudly screams, "Dude, you have gotta hear this!"

Lemon Zest then puts the headphones on Twilight. The loud music is making Twilight feel uneasy feeling like her ears are going to pop. The bus then drive away from the school with all the students to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games.

Back at Canterlot High, the student and teacher of the school are minding their own business and some are getting things ready for Crystal Prep's arrival. In the music room, Sun and all of their friends and practicing their band playing. Falling Star, and Sun's little brother and sister are sitting watching them play. When they finish playing, the girls change back from their pony up form.

"I really hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!" Rainbow shouts with excitement, strumming her guitar.

"Yeah, if they don't mind us ponying up when we play," Aria bluntly replies, making Rainbow glare at her.

"And we're trying to keep magic out of the games, remember," Sun adds.

Rarity put some makeup on herself as she says, "Oh I don't think we have that much to worry about, I'm sure magic works whether you want in Equestria."

"But this isn't Equestria, and from Sun's been telling me, magic seems to work different here," Falling Star replies.

"You can say that again, and I'm still wonderin about what happened at the rally yesterday," Sun says.

"Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings will figure it out," Applejack says with a reassuring smile.

"And while you girls work on keeping magic out of the games, Adagio and I have been working on what to put in," Rarity says with a smile.

Then Adagio says, "And trust me when I say that Rarity and I have come up with wonderful ideas for the games."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy and Sonata ask.

"Rarity, what did you and Adagio go and do?" Applejack asks suspiciously.

Just then racks of different kind of outfits have appear in the room.

Rarity explains, "Week, Adagio and I had a little work on our hands…"

"And since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are…" Adagio adds.

"We made a few options for uniforms," Rarity adds with glee, she then puts a soccer uniform on Rainbow Dash.

"You both really didn't have to do that," Rainbow replies looking skeptic."

"I know," Rarity replies.

"No you really didn't have to do that," Applejack adds looking blizzard at all the options.

"I know!" Rarity happily squeals, and giggles after words.

FallingStar looks at the clothes options as she says, "These outfits look amazing. Thinks we can try them on too?"

"I want to try!" Rocky shouts.

"Me too," Sunshine replies.

With that, the girls then start to try out the uniform and other clothes that are on the racks. Outside at the front of the school, the buses of Crystal Prep arrive at the school. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, and Sun's parents, older brother and sister are at the front of the school to help the students get settled in.

"Vice Principal Luna and our chaperones can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit," Principal Celestia says.

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating," Principal Cinch replies.

Just then Principal Cinch has been dragged and is hold by Discord's head lock.

Discord give Principal Cinch a noogie with a smile, and says, "Hey Abby, it's nice to see you again. Howe you been doing at your highly educated and boring school."

Discord then let's Principal Cinch go with a smile on his face. Principal Cinch tires to remain calm as she fixes her hair and adjusting her glasses.

She then firmly says, "Nice to see you again Discord. And please, don't call me Abby in front of the students."

"Aw don't be so down in the dumps, you and your students are here to have a wonderful time with our. So come one, Celestia and I will give you the tour of the school," Discord says, then walks away to start the tour leaving Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch behind.

Principal cinch says to Celestia," Sometime I wonder how your best student is able to live with him and his daughter and not have their influence rubbed off."

"I believe it's because that's who isn't Sun is. Besides, Sun has her own unique qualities," Principal Celestia answers.

After that discussion, Principal Cinch and Principal Celestia follow Discord for the tour of the school. Meanwhile Dream Cadence, Shining Armor, Vice Principal Luna, and the students remain at the bus.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadence and Shining Armor." Vice Principal Luna says with a smile.

She then firmly says, "Even if it means another defeat."

Cadence smiles, and says, "Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time."

Then Luna says, "I understand that you two are going to have your first baby soon."

"Yeah. We're very excited," Shining Armor says with a smile.

"And according to the doctor, that we're expecting to have a baby girl,"Cadence adds with a smile.

Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence walk away as they continue talking. On one of the buses, Twilight is taking a peek at the school, she is about to get out the bus until she has an unexpected encounter.

Indigo Zap pushes her as she runs out and shouts, "Comin' through!"

Twilight ends up losing her balance and falls on a girl named Sunny Flare. The two get up and feels a bit of pain after the fall

Sunny Flare glares at her and says, "Seriously?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to," Twilight apologizes.

Sunny Flare doesn't say anything else, but walks away. Twilight gets up and about to be on her way. Until she almost bump into Sour Sweet.

"Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead?" Twilight politely asks.

"You are such a sweetie!" Sour Sweet says sounding very sweet.

She then glares at Twilight and angrily says, "I am watching you!"

She then walks past her and start to talk to some of her classmates. Twilight is just about to talk around until, Lemon Zest gets out of the bus while listening to her music.

Lemon keeps screaming as she air guitar, "Ahh! Yeah!"

Lemon Zest then gets out of the bus, and make her way to her classmates.

Sugarcoat comes out next, and bluntly says to Twilight, "You are kinda being a doormat right now."

Twilight sighs sadly about not getting along with her classmates. Just then, her device starts to get some reading from the school. While no one is looking, Twilight decides to go into the school to find the source of the reading. As Twilight make her way to the school, she past two students, Lyra and Bon Bon, and the two recognized her.

"Hi, Twilight," Bon Bon replies.

But Twilight doesn't notice it, and keep following her device into the school /In the hallway, Twilight is undering about the readings and where is it coming from.

Just then another girl happily says, "Hey, Twilight!"

Twilight looks back with a confused look, but ignores it and keeps on going to find the source.

She becomes confused when she hears a few students walking by, saying stuff like, "Hi, Twilight… Hi, Twilight… Hey, you. Lookin' good."

"Um, hi," Twilight nervously replies.

She becomes more confused when other students saying, "Hey, what's happenin?... Really nice to see you… Twilight, how ya doin?... Twilight, yo!"

"Hi. Hello. Uh, good," Twilight nervously says, and looking very confused.

While walking backwards because of the hellos she is receiving, Twilight accidentally bump into someone and they both fall to the floor. She ends up bumping into Flash Sentry, and sends up losing her glasses.

Flash recognise her and happily says, "Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you."

She then help Twilight up. However, Twilight is having a trouble seeing. Flash looks down to see a pair of glasses on the floor, and figures it belongs to her.

"When did you start wearin' glasses?" Flash asks as he goes to pick them up.

"Um, like, since forever," Twilight answers, looking unsure.

"Oh, so how long are you here for?" Flash asks, as he pick up her glasses. However, he is not aware that this Twilight is not the same one that he knows.

"Just for the Friendship Games," Twilight answers

"Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here," Flash answers with a smile, helping Twilight put her glasses on.

With her glasses on, Twilight can see Flash's face. Twilight is not sure what to say or think until her device is starting beeping again. She look to see that it's picking up the reading again.

"Uh, I gotta go," Twilight panicky says. She then leaves as fast as she san.

"Uh, okay. Bye? Aw," Flash replies feeling a bit sad about it.

In the music room, the girls and little boy are trying out some clothes that Rarity and Adagio have bring for the games. Rarity look around to make sure everything is perfect, especially the outfits.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start," Applejack asks looking concerned.

"Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!" Rarity says with excitement.

Just then, Rarity shows a bright purple aura, and being lifted up in the air. Rarity then grows pony ears, and long extended tail. The glow and the pony transformation astonished the others.

"And magic, too, I guess," Sun replies.

"Magic in this world is going to be harder to figure out," Falling Star adds.

Outside of the music room, Twilight looks for the source, and see her device has open on it's own. Sun and the others are not aware that Rarity's equestrian magic is traveling to Twilight's device and is being absorbed into it. She manages to close it up as the magic fully enters the device. Rarity is starting to feel weak and tired as she pony down and her ears and hair disappears.

"Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break," Rarity says feeling very tired, that she collapses from exhaustion.

Applejack catches Rarity and says, "I told you."

Aria looks at her rockstar outfit in the mirror as she says, "Sometimes, I wonder why us girls will go through so much pain and torture to look beautiful."

"So worth it," Adagio remarks looking at her own outfit.

Just then, the group of friends hear the door opening, and Twilight Sparkle enter the room looking at her device with curiosity. She looks to see Sun and her friends in the outfits Rarity and Adagio have out for them.

The girls happily cheers, "Twilight!"

"Um, yes," Twilight says, looking confused.

Sun comes up to Twilight, and happily says, "Hey Twilight!"

"Sun, is that you?" Twilight asks with a smile.

"Yes it's me," Sun answers.

"It's nice to see you, what are you wearing?" Twilight asks, giving Sun a hug.

"I'm doing fine, Twilight. As for the metal shop outfit, Rarity is working on some clothes for the games, since we have no idea what it's going to be," Sun explains.

Then Sun asks, "Did you bring Spike along?"

"Of course I did, he's in my backpack and can't wait to see you and meet the others," Twilight happily answers.

Twilight puts her backpack down, unzips it, and little Spike the dog sticks his head out of the bed. With excitement, he jumps out, and start to explore the room.

Rarity and Fluttershy happily says, "Spike!"

Rarity and Fluttershy, along with Pinkie and Sonata star to play and pet Spike. The little dog bark happily on all the attention he is getting.

Twilight turns to Sun and asks, "I can see Spike surly is getting along with the others, but can you tell me how everyone in the school know my name?"

Sun becomes a bit nervous about it, and says, "Um, that's going to be a bit hard to explains, much harder after my family from out of town squashed you the other day."

"Your family?" Twilight questionably replies.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story," Sun says.

Then Rarity comes over and asks, "By the way Twilight, would you like to try out some clothes for the Friendship Games."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asks.

"Of course, a good friend of Sun is indeed a friend of ours," Rarity happily says.

Twilight is skeptic about it at first, but decides to give it a try, and try out some of the clothes. Outside of the room, Principal Celestia and Discord are still leading Principal Cinch to the music room.

"And our music program has especially taken off," Principal Celestia says.

"Including my little girl and her friends are in the program," Discord says with pride.

Just then Shining Armor came walking over here. The three other adults notice him being here.

"Hello Shining Armor, how are you doing?" Principal Celestia asks.

"I'm doing fine, now if only I can find my little sister," Shining Armor answers.

"Your sister?" Discord questionably replies.

"Yeah, Twilight was supposed to be with the other students, but she isn't. So I suspect she must have gone into the school while we weren't looking," Shining Armor explains.

"Um Twilight… her name wouldn't happen to be Twilight Sparkle, right?" Principal Celestia asks looking surprised.

"Um yeah, how do you know that?" Shining Armor asks.

Before Principal Celestia answer, Discord comes in and says, "Because my Sun has been telling us much about her."

"Right, because your daughter and my sister are friends with each other, even when they both go to different schools," Shining Armor replies.

"Correct. Knowing these two, I suspect they're in that room right now, "Discord says, pointing to the music room.

Principal Celestia open the door to see Sun and her their ends with different outfits and uniforms on. Even Twilight is wearing a scientist outfit. The kids stop to see the four adults walking into the room, and Twilight and Sun recognize them.

Twilight sheepishly replies, "Uh hi, Shining Armor."

"Hi dad," Sun replies with a smile.

"Hello girls, I see that you are having a costume party in here. Mind if I joined?" Discord says.

But Principal Celestia says, "Now Discord, your chaperoning for the games so you need to be professional."

"Fine," Discord grumbles.

Taking off the jacket as Spike secretly sneak into backpack, Twilight takes it, and walks over to her brother.

"I'm guessing Cadence sent you here to find me?" Twilight asks.

"Yes Twilight, she's looking for you," Shining Armor answers.

"Okay, I'll head back. My device picked up some strange reading and I ended up running into Sun and the others, but I guess it's time for us to get back," Twilight says.

"That would be a wise decision," Principal Cinch says.

"Aww, but she just got here," Pinkie sadly replies, feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry, you'll see you again at the part," Shining Armor says.

With that Shining Armor, and Principal Cinch take Twilight back outside to be with the other students. Leaving Sun and the others in the room with the clothes they are wearing.

Principal Celestia looks at the girls with a skeptic look, and says, "I didn't know Twilight has a twin sister."

"She doesn't. That Twilight is obviously this world's Twilight because the Twilight we know doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses," Pinkie corrects it.

"And this Twilight doesn't know us either," Sonata add with a smile.

Principal Celestia is about to ask, but changes her mind and says, "Nevermind."

Principal Celestia leave, and the girls decide to change back to their other closes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Crystal Prep Welcome Party

In the halls of CHS, Sun and the girls, along with Sunshine and Rocky are walking as they talk about the event of the music room. They not only need to figure out how to keep magic out of the games, but they also have Twilight Sparkle of Crystal Prep of the scene. There's also some problem the girls are facing, and still need to come up with a solution.

"I still can't get over the fact that our world's Twilight Sparkle goes to Crystal Prep," Rarity says, sounding upset.

"You're saying that Twilight is going to compete against us!" Rainbow Dash says, sounding shocked.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Sunshine asks in concern..

"Our Twilight wouldn't," Fluttershy clarifies.

"Yeah, but this one doesn't act like the Twilight we know," Sonata adds looking a bit confused.

Sun sighs as she explains."The Twilight Sparkle that we all know is a princess from Equestria,while the Twilight Sparkle I've meet at Crystal Prep is a school girl."

"Let's not forget our Princess Twilight Sparkle is a magic expert, and might be able to help us with the magic surges at the prep rally and the costume changes in the music room," Falling Star adds.

"This is not going to be easy, and I don't know if I can handle all of this. I also have problems on how to explain to Twilight about what she saw, and keeping magic out of the games" Sun says sounding really stressed.

The girls are looking at Sun with worried looks on their faces. They can tell that Sun is feeling stressed about all this.

Rarity walks over to Sun, and asks, "Sun, are you feeling a bit stressed about keeping magic out of the games?"

Sun leans to the lockers in frustration and says, "Sadly, I am. I'm also a bit frustrated that I haven't heard from Princess Twilight yet. It's not like her, and I got this bad feeling that something must have happened in Equestria. I'm also worried that if Crystal Prep discovered magic at the school, they'll assumed the worst than just something to used at the games, and we might have to forfeit."

"Well, she is a princess from Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with," Applejack says with a calm smile.

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something minor as a few random pony ups," Rarity adds.

"I don't think they're minor! Magic was brought here when…" Sun says, loudly and very worried.

She the turns to Falling Star, and says, "No offence on you Falling Star, because you're technically brought magic into this world."

"None taken, and you're right. It's my fault magic is in this world now. I was lucky enough that you were able to help me earned everypony and everybody's trust," Falling Star replies.

"She's right, and you were the one helped us understand what was going on with the sirens," Applejack replies.

"I agree with Applejack, and you were the one who helped us removed our curse after all these years," Aria agrees.

"I know, but Twilight was the one who came up with the counter spell to defeat you," Sun replies, still feeling a bit down.

"True, but ultimately, all the events that happened… Falling Star corrupted by magic, us with our curse, helping Falling Star's friendship problem… all we really need was you," Adagio explains, with reassurance.

Sun smiles after hearing that, and says, "I guess you're right."

The girls cheer after hearing that, and are glad Sun is cheered up

Then Rainbow says with a loud voice, "Come on guys, let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy!"

Rainbow and the others leave to their usual meeting spot so they can discuss about the games.

Rainbow turns to see Sun is not following them, and asks, "You coming, Sun?"

"I think I'm going to find Twilight of Crystal Prep. I kind of like to talk to her for a sec," Sun answers.

Then Falling Star comes over, and says , "I'll join you. I kind of like to get to know this Twilight and understand her a little more…"

Then sheepishly says, "And I'll see if I can help you explain to her about that little incident at the portal."

Sun nods her head, agreeing Falling Star can tag along. Sun and Falling Star head outside the front yard to find this world's Twilight, since she'll be with her classmates. Sun opens her journal to see if Princess Twilight answers, but no reply.

Sun sadly sighs, and says, "Still no reply."

Falling Star gives Sun a reassuring smile, and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll answer very soon.

Sun smiles back, and decides to see if she and Falling Star can find this world's Twilight. They both walk over to the statue where the portal is. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle of Crystal Prep is standing at the other side of the portal looking sad, until she hears noises. She looks on her chest to see her device has picked up something. Twilight then follows the device to the side base of the statue. Just then the device opens. On the other side of the statue, Sun and Falling Star are there not knowing what's going on.

"Still, I wonder how both Twilights are doing?" Sun asks as she leans her hand to the portal.

Just then, her hand becomes stuck to the portal, and is unable to break free.

"Hey… what… what's going on?!" Sun exclaims as she struggles.

Falling Star shockley asks, "What's going on?"

Falling Star then grabs Sun by her wrists and tries to pull Sun away, but something is making her stick. What they don't know, is that Twilight's device is sucking out the magic from both Sun and Falling Star, and it's making it suck the magic from the portal. Twilight manages to close it, and breaks the force between the statues. When the three girls fall to the ground, Twilight's device sparks without her knowing. Sun and Falling Star look from the side to see Twilight is on the ground too.

Sun shockley explains, "Twilight?!"

Sun comes over and helps Twilight us. Falling Star runs over looking very spooked.

"Wha-what did you do?!" Falling Star asks with a shock.

Twilight starts to feel scared and is not sure what happened.

Before Twilight answers, Dean Cadence firmly says to her, "Twilight, you have to check with the others."

"I gotta go!" Twilight scaredly replies.

With that, Twilight runs off, as Sun calls out, "Twilight, wait!"

Before Sun knows it, Twilight is also long gone. Sun and Falling Star are not sure what is going on, but they can tell something has happened. Falling Star decides to touch the base of the statue, but notice something different. Falling Star doesn't feel the portal's presence anymore.

Falling Star scaredly asks, "Where's the portal?"

Falling Star tries to feel it, but nothing and is starting to get very scared.

"Where's the portal?!" Falling Star panicky screams.

Hearing Falling Star's scream, Sun rush over to see what has happened. Sun feels the base of the statue herself, and can feel nothing.

Sun quietly says looking scared, "The portal's… gone!"

Sometime later, all the students of Crystal Prep and Canterlot High are at the gym for the welcome party. However, the school are divided in half base on the school they attend. Flash and some of the students smile wanting to have a warm welcome. Sour Sweet shows a smile on her face, but becomes sour by crushing her cup and stomping it to the ground. The other students are looking serious at them. Flash and the others are not very happy with Crystal prep.

In the hallway, Sun and all of their friends, and Sun's brothers and sisters are there. They are all wearing the nice outfits Rarity has made for them.

Rosemary asks looking worried, "What do you mean the portal's gone?"

"I mean, it's gone, it's closed, it's not there anymore!" Falling Star answers, sounding really upset.

"How in Equestria did that happened?!" Scarlet asks, not believing it.

"I don't know, but I got this funny feeling Twilight has something to do with it. Mostly because she was close to the portal too," Sun answers, looking very concern.

Sun and the group see Twilight in the gym as well, but is distracted right now. She looks around while holding her device in her hand. She also accidently bump into one of their classmates.

"What in the world is she doing?"Aria asks.

"And what's that thing she got there?" Sunshine adds.

Sun sighs, and says, "I better go talk to her."

Sun walks over to Twilight to see if she can talk to her. Twilight is so busy looking for the readings on her device, that she doesn't notice Sun is behind her.

Sun calmly calls out, "Hey Twilight."

Twilight becomes startled and turns around to see Sun right behind her.

Twilight stands up, and sheepishly says, "Oh hi, Sun."

"Twilight, what exactly are you up to? I saw you at the school yesterday near the statue and today?" Sun asks.

"Oh, I was just…" Twilight says, nervously and trying to find the words.

Before she can answer, Indigo Zap gets into Sun face, and asks, "Who want's to know?!"

"Uh we do!" Rainbow Dash remarks.

"And why would you want to talk to Twilight?" Lemon asks.

"Because Sun is Twilight's friend," Falling Star firmly answers.

The four girls get into each other faces with glares on them

Applejack gets between them, and calmly says, "Alright everyone, let's not get too competitive before the games even start."

"The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost," Sugarcoat bluntly replies.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Fluttershy sadly replies.

Then Sunny Flare, says, "Sorry dearie, but these games aren't about being nice."

"Well you might use a little tact," Rarity remarks.

Sun sighs and says, "Come on guys, don't you think you're going a bit overboard with the games. I know it's a very important event, but you don't have to act like winning is the only thing."

"I have to agree with Sun on this," Twilight shyly speaks up.

"Who side are you on?!" Sour Sweet, sourly says.

"I'm on Crystal Prep side since I go to the school, but… I think I have the right to talk to Sun," Twilight nervously replies.

Adagio comes over between Sun and Twilight as she says, "That's right. From what Sun's been telling us, they both get along so well despite of them going to different schools. I think it will be best for you two to have a little discussion alone."

Then Adagio slowly pushes the two away from the group as she says, "Now, while you two get acquainted with each other, the girls and I will have a word with Twilight's classmates."

"Um, right?" Sun questionably replies.

Sun and Twilight leaves the scene while Adagio and the others talk to the Crystal Prep girls.

Sun says, "Sorry about that."

"That's alright, I'm kind of used to these kind of things, "Twilight replies.

"I guess, but it seem the students of Crystal Prep only cares about winning and nothing else," Sun replies.

Jus then, Twilight feels someone tapping her shoulder. She turns around to see Pinkie Pi

Pinkie shows a smile, and says, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh, hi. I'm Twilight,"Twilight replies.

They both grab each other's hand and shake their hands, but Pinkie rapidly does it, that Twilight's glasses falls from her face a little, and her hair comes undone.

"I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too," Pinkie replies with glee.

Sun simply giggles at Pinkie's methods.

"That's... heh, weird," Twilight nervously replies as she adjust her hair.

Pinkie notices, Twilight's device and asks, "What's that?"

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies," Twilight explains to Sun and Pinkie.

Twilight looks to see Pinkie stares at her with a big smile, while Sun looks interested in the device.

"It measures things," Twilight quickly replies.

"It looks very interesting, did you made it yourself?" Sun asks.

"I did," Twilight answers with a small smile.

Then Pinkie asks with glee, "Can it also measure the fun at the party?"

"Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me," Twilight answers, looking a bit unsure.

"I know. Something is definitely missing," Pinkie agrees, thinking of an idea.

Just then, Pinkie has an idea, and happily shouts, "Come on!"

Pinkie then grabs Twilight and Sun by their arms and drag them away so they can help her live up the party.

Meanwhile, Principal Celestia is on stage announcing, "Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

Everyone is listening to Principal Celestia and not paying attention to Pinkie, Twilight, and Sun as they push two large boxes to the gym.

"What… in the world… is in these?" Twilight asks pushing the box.

"If I had to guess, it would be Pinkie's party cannons," Sun answers.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for," Principal Celestia adds to her announcement.

Falling Star, and the girls, along with Sun's brothers and sister hear the announcement. They feel a bit unsure about the games, and what the students think they're about.

Rosemary looks around as she asks, "Have any idea where Sun is?"

"Isn't that her with Twilight over there," Rocky replies.

The group look over to see Twilight and Sun with two large boxes. Pinkie switches the snacks on the table with sweets and goodies. She then gives Vinyl Scratch a cd and she puts it in the d.j system to play some music. She then dim the light shining the disco ball, and music starts to play. Everyone hearing the music, and start to get acquainted with each other and start dancing. Both of the schools are starting to get along.

At the entrance of the stage, Pinkie takes the boxes away revealing two party canons, and she is really to fire.

Twilight nervously asks, "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely!" Pinkie answers with a determined look on her face.

"We better stand back," Sun suggests.

Twilight takes Sun's suggestion and stands back. Just then, Pinkie fires both of the canon and both confetti and party streamers fly across the sky. Everyone from both school are really excited, they dance, have sweets, and most of all, they're getting along with each other.

Just as the party is going on, Pinkie starts to glow pink, and grows her pony ears and tail. She starts to float as she fully pony up.

"Ooh, floaty!" Pinkie happily cheers.

Sun giggles as she says, "Same old Pinkie, magic or not."

Everyone are starting to have a great time. Even the girls, and Sun's family.

Sunstone smiles, and says, "I think things are looking wonderful here."

"Yeah. I was a little worried but Sun's friend was able to pull it off," Phoenix Dawn replies.

"Yes, Pinkie does know how to throw a party, and one that got all of our students to get along," Principal Celestia happily adds.

"Yay, things are really starting to heat up in here!" Sonata cheers.

"Adagio look on the stage to see Rainbow's guitar, Rarity's keytar, and Pinkie's drum at the back of the stage, and it gives her an idea.

She turns to her sisters, and says, "And I know how we can spice it up a bit."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aria asks with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah," Adagio says with a smirk on her face.

Adagio and her sisters run backstage, and have a plan to really have some fun. At the other side of the gym, Twilight is with Sun and they're both are having a wonderful time. Twilight then sees her device picking up something and it leads to Pinkie. Just then, the device starts to absorb Pinkie's magic. Making her tired and weak.

"Aw! Oh. I am party pooped," Pinkie replies, feeling weak and tired for having her magic drained.

After collecting the magic, Twilight notices a strange light coming from the bleachers. She look to see that a portal has open up, and is shocked about it. She then closes her device and becomes concern about it. She goes to back of the stage so she can figure this out.

As the party is going on, Adagio and the Dazzlings are on stage with the instruments, they've been practicing with. Adagio on electric guitar. Aria is on keytar. Sonata is on drums. Adagio then signal Vinyl to stop the music, and puts the lights on stage.

Sonata shouts as she hits the sticks, "One, two, three, four!"

Witht that, The Dazzlings play loud rock music with the instruments, and it sounds a bit spooky and cool. Adagio comes in front of the microphone.

Adagio Dazzle:

I'm gonna cast a spell on you.

You're gonna do what I want you to.

Mix it up here in my little bowl,

say a few words and you lose control.

The Dazzlings:

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.

I'm gonna put a spell on you.

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.

Put a spell on you!

Everyone hear The Dazzlings singing, and are liking the loud and awesome music. Even Sun and her friends like their song.

Adagio Dazzle:

You'll feel the fog

as I cloud your mind.

You'll get dizzy

when I make a sign.

You'll wake up in the dead of night,

missing me when I'm out of sight.

The Dazzlings:

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.

I'm gonna put a spell on you.

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.

Oh yeah!

Adagio Dazzle:

With this little cobweb potion,

you'll fall into dark devotion.

If you ever lose affection,

The Dazzlings:

I can change your whole direction.

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.

I'm gonna put a spell on you.

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.

We're gonna put a spell on all of you!

After finishing their song, everyone in the gym cheer for the performance. The Dazzling head backstage and love to play their music, and everyone's enjoyment. Just then they glow yellow, light blue, and light purple, and transform to their pony forms. Luckily no one has seen them. What they don't know is that Twilight has been back here, and witnessed the whole thing. Her device has open on it's own and drain the magic from The Dazzlings, making them weak and this, Twilight closes her drive quickly and making her leave.

Back at the party, everyone are having wonderful time. Until someone taps on the microphone and makes a loud noise hurting their ears. They all look to see Principal Cinch on stage, and making her statement.

The Principal Cinch firmly says,"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome,"

With that, all the students separate themselves by the schools attending all over again. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, Phoenix Dawn and Sunstone are not liking how Principal Cinch is think of Canterlot. Dean Cadence and Shining Armor also agree with them about it. Screwball and her friends actually say boo in a quiet tone.

Pinkie is still feeling weak and tired from her having her magic mysteriously drained..

"Oh," Pinkie groans feeling very tired.

Applejack comes over to Pinkie and says, "I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell."

"They definitely broke the ice," Fluttershy, happily replies.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again," Rarity says feeling a big disappointed.

"Yeah, she's awful," Pinkie agrees, feeling weak.

Sun helps her, and asks in concern, "Pinkie, are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. Everyone started having fun after You, Twilight, and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up," Pinkie explains.

"Of course, you did," Falling Star remarks.

Then Pinkie says, "But then the magic just drained right out of me,"

"Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?" Sun asks looking suspicious about the statement.

Just then, Pinkie asks, "Hey. Where is that other Twilight?"

"Oh. She's right…" Pinkie is about to answers, but notice Twilight is not around.

"Uh, well, she was right here," Pinkie adds looking confused.

Rainbow looks towards the stand, but then shouts, "There she is!"

The others look to see Twilight running out of the room from the back stage. She looks like she is in a hurry for something.

"And there she goes," Fluttershy calmly adds.

"What was she doing back there?" Sunshine asks looking curious.

Sun and the others decide to check the backstage to see what Twilight was doing back there. When they look, they are shocked to see The Dazzlings back there, and they look weak and tired like Pinkie was.

"Hey girls," Sonata tiredly replies.

Sun Rarity, and Rainbow Dash run over to help the Dazzlings get up, and wonder why they're feeling weak and tired.

Sun asks in concern as she help Adagio, "Are you three okay?"

"What happened?" Rainbow asks holding Aria.

"You look tired, darlings," Rarity adds, helping Sonata.

"I don't know to be honest. After we sang, we decided to go through back stage to join you," Adagio answers.

Then Arai says, "When we got back stage we ponied up."

"The next thing we knew, our magic has been drained right out of us," Sonata adds.

Then she tiredly begs, "So tired… need to eat… tacos!"

Out of the blue, Pinkie pulls out a taco and says, "Here Sonata."

"Yay!" Sonata cheers, and starts eating it in a jiffy.

However, the others are confused about what is going on. In fact, this isn't the first time that has happened. First, Rarity in the music room. Then Sun and Falling Star at the statue. Then Pinkie at the party. And now The Dazzlings while they were back stage.

Sun scratches her chin and says, "Weird the same thing happened to Pinkie."

"Something strange is going on," Falling Star says with concern.

"And we need to find out what that is," Sun adds.

The girls agree that something strange is going on not only with their magic, but they seem to be forced out of them. Sun notices that Twilight has been there when all the magic has ponied up and drained, and with the portal. Sun is starting to wonder if Twilight know something about this, and needs to figure this out before anyone find out about the magic in the school.

I'm a Hex Girl from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Academic Rounds and Animal Chats

The next day is officially the beginning of the games. Most of the student are in the classroom, library, and hallways doing their daily school routine.

Vice Principal Luna's voice comes over the speakers of the school, announcing, "Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale."

Dean Cadence announces, "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!"

In the main lobby, The principals of CHS and the principal and dean of Crystal Prep are with the twelve selectives from the two school. Everyone else, including, Screwball, Sun's other brothers and sisters, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are at the sideline.

"You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!" Dean Cadence adds

Sun and Wondercolts:

Ho! We're gonna take you down

Ho! We're gonna take you down!

Take you down!

(Ho! We're gonna take you down!)

Take you down!

(Down, down, down)

The first event it chemistry, and everyone has their lab coats, and goggles put on.

Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts:

(Oh oh!)

We're here to take you out

(Aw aw!)

We're here to take you out

(Aw aw!)

Take you out!

(We're here to take you out!)

Take you out!

The students from both sides compete in completing the chemistry task. Everyone has finish with theirs and looking excitement. All except Derpy's because hers has exploded in her face.

Wondercolts:

We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way

Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay

United strong, yeah, we'll take you down

You're not so tough, now you're in our town

The next event is home-ec. Pinkie is all ready to go. Two of Crystal Prep students, Suri and Upper Crust are making a large cake. Fluttershy and Pinkie are also doing their very best to make a wonderful dessert.

Wondercolts:

All of the times we lost before

Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more

When everyone is finished, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadence are checking everyone's cakes. Flash and Bon Bon, along with Neon Light and Jet Set's are not very good.

Wondercolts:

We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat

Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!

They reach to Upper Crust and Suri's cake, and they give them a piece of cake. The judges try a piece and know that it's good. When they look at Pinkie and Fluttershy's cake, Pinkie cuts the cake in half revealing the mona lisa inside which take them by surprise.

Wondercolts:

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

Suri and Upper Crust are walking in their cake feeling a bit defeated, but they encounter with Principal Cinch and become very scared.

Wondercolts:

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

Seeing Principal Cinch's stern look in disappointment, make them both very nervous, that Suri drops the plate and the cake to the ground.

Shadowbolts:

Talk a little too much for a school that never wins

Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin

We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation

Every little moment is about our education

The next part of the event is carpentry, when the two students of the school make a birdhouse. They sketch measure the sizes of the wood. Cut it, and stack them in a pale. Then they nail the book and paints it.

Shadowbolts:

Put your ear to the ground

Listen to that sound

You're a house of cards

And it's about to fall down

(fall down)

When they are done, the judges look at the birdhouses everyone has made. Sandalwood and Micro Chips' birdhouse is not well made, so when Vice Principal Luna taps it with her pen, the house collapses in an instant.

Shadowbolts:

About to fall down

(fall down),

hit the ground

When they go to see Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat's birdhouse. The reveal it to be like a two story house with flames on it. That makes the judges drop their clipboard.

Shadowbolts:

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

Sandalwood and Micro Chip can tell that they are not going to the next round.

Shadowbolts:

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

The two boys are walking away when Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat rudely bump them on purpose and tap on the rest of the birdhouse dropping it to the ground. It makes the two a little upset with them, but Sun, Fluttershy, and Applejack comes over and show them a calm smile making them feel a little better.

Wondercolts:

Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you

Step aside, it's time that we defeat you

Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

Next is a spelling bee, and an elimination round. Rainbow Dash goes on stage and try to spell a word she is given, but is wrong. One by one students from both side misspelled their words and been eliminated.

Shadowbolts:

Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you

Just give up before we have to break you

Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

Fluttershy feels a bit nervous being on stage and see both sides glaring at each other. More students have been eliminated from the round.

Wondercolts:

Take it up to the top

'Cause we know we can win

Climbing on stage from CHS side, Sun has make it to the final round of the first event.

Shadowbolts:

Maybe you should just stop

'Cause we've seen you give in

From Crystal Prep, Twilight Sparkle steps on the stage to compete, but is feeling nervous and unsure about it.

Wondercolts:

We believe in ourselves

And we've got what it takes

The two walk on the stage facing each other because they're competing each other in the last round of the event.

All:

And we're not gonna stop

Twilight Sparkle:

I can't wait 'til this is all over

There's so much more that's going on

Twilight feels sad and scared about all the things that's been going on at the school, and facing the chalkboard.

Sun:

Before these games are finally over

I'll find out just what she's done

Sun looks at her chalkboard and is not only worried about keeping magic out of the games, but is very worried for what Twilight is getting herself involved in.

All:

Can she do it? Will she make it?

Who will win it? Who will take it?

Twilight and Sun are competing on finishing an equation on each other chalk boards, and are being timed on it.

All:

Can she do it? Who will take it?

Did she win it? Did she make it?

Principal Cinch firmly stares at the two girls on the stage. Twilight and Sun keep writing their math equation on the board. The pressure is suspecting for both the competitors and the students.

All:

Who's the winner? Who's the reject?

How did she answer?

When the two girls are finished, Principal Cinch goes on stage to check the results from the two chalkboards.

She points to Sun, and firmly states, "Incorrect!"

Hearing that, Sun feels a bit disappointed that she lost. Photo Finish takes a picture of the last round ending, but shrinks in her chair when people stares at her.

Vice Principal Luna gets up, holding the clipboard, and announces, "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!"

"Congratulations Twilight," Sun says, offering a handshake.

"Thanks," Twilight replies, and grabs Sun's hand for a shake.

They both give each other a handshake until they hear someone shouting, "Yay!"

Everyone in the room look to see that Sonata Dusk is the only doing the loud cheering, and really loud for that matter.

"Go Twilight! Go Sun! Woah hoo!" Sonata cheers louder waving pom pom.

Everyone start to stare at Sonata. Falling Star, Adagio, and Aria are looking a bit unsure about it.

Then Sonata continues to cheers for Twilight shouting, "Give me a Twi! Give me a light! Give a Spark! And give me a le!"

Hearing that causes Twilight to feel a bit embarrassed.

Falling Star speaks up calmly, "Uh Sonata, I think you can stop now?"

Sonata stops after hearing to see everyone staring at her.

"Oh… right," Sonata replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Then some of students from both schools starting to giggle soon after that. On stage, Rainbow Dash and the others run over to say congratulations to Sun and Twilight.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow shouts with excitement.

"You both did a wonderful job," Rarity complements.

"Even though you didn't win," Twilight shyly replies.

"True, but it's the farthest that Canterlot High has ever got," Applejack replies.

As they are talking, The other girls from Crystal Prep are looking confused as to why Sun and the others are being so nice to Twilight.

Dean Cadence gets on the stage with the microphone, and announced, "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event," Dean Cadence says, looking at the clipboard.

Hearing that and looking at her classmates leaving the stage, Twilight says, "I better get going."

Sun nods her head understand that she needs to go. Twilight then follows her fellow students off the stage, but encounters Flash Sentry, who has been waiting for her.

"Congratulations! You were really great!" Flash replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Just then Twilight becomes distracted by her device, and says, "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

She then walks away, leaving Flash behind.

"Okay, then. Aw," Flash replies, feeling disappointed.

Later on, Sun and the girls are at the statue talking to each other. After that most of them leave the statue, but not aware that Twilight has been spying on them. Twilight takes a peak from her hiding space to see Fluttershy heading to one of the bushes. When she knows no one is looking, she unzips her backpack and a gray cat with green eyes on it. She smiles and then cuddles the cat.

Sun goes out of the bushes with a smile, and says, "I knew it."

"You got me Sun," Sun replies with a giggle

"It's okay," Sun replies.

Sun sits down next to Fluttershy, unzips her backpack and brings out Nina the iriomote wild cat. The wild cat sits on Sun's lap and let's her and Fluttershy pet her. Just then, Twilight comes out of the bushes with her device in front of her. Sun and Fluttershy greet her with smiles on their face.

Sun happily asks, "Hey Twilight, wanna play with our pets?"

"Do you want to give them a treat?" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

Twilight looks at her device for a second, but decides to take a break and hang out with Sun and Fluttershy.

"I guess you're right when you told that I'm not the only one to smuggle our pets into school," Twilight says, as she sits down next to them

Fluttershy giggles and says, "Not just one."

Fluttershy unzips her backpack completely and some of her other pets come out. Including Angel Bunny. Seeing this amazed Twilight.

"Wow… all I have is Spike," Twilight says, unzipping her backpack, and her little dog comes out with a bark.

"And I have Nina,"sun adds, petting her cat on the head.

Twilight smiles seeing Nina, and happily says, "Hello Nina, it's nice to see you again."

She then scratches Nina under the chin, which she seems to like.

Fluttershy picks up Spike, shen says, "The resemblance is uncanny, does he talk?"

"Not that I know of," Twilight answers, looking a bit confused.

"Congratulations on winning by the way, but it doesn't look like anyone on your team is very excited about it," Fluttershy says, looking a bit curious about the other students from Crystal Prep.

Twilight becomes sad, and answers, "No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves."

"That sounds awful," Fluttershy sadly replies.

"It's okay Twilight, you have me and my friends," Sun says, reassuring her.

"Yeah, thanks for earlier. I felt strangely, but I'm glad to have you and your friends around," Twilight replies with a sad and yet smile on her face.

But becomes sad again. Fluttershy and Sun can see that Twilight is feeling sad and treated differently from the other students. Just then, Fluttershy has an idea.

Fluttershy presents Angel Bunny to Twilight, and says, "Here. Hold this,"

"Um, why?" Twilight asks.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better," Fluttershy answers, passing the bunny to Twilight.

Twilight hold the bunny with an unsure look, and says , "Well, that's ridiculous. But…"

Just then Angel snuggles Twilight on the face, which makes her feel a lot better.

"Ooh. It actually kind of works," Twilight says snuggling the little bunny.

"I know, Angel is a very sweet bunny, even though he has a touch side," Sun adds patting Angel on the head.

Twilight wonders about something, and asks, "I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you both being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it," Fluttershy answers with a calm smile.

Fluttershy gets up and notices that her body is starting to glow a bright yellow color, and is being lifted into the air. She then gains her pony ears, wings, and extended pink hair. Sun smiles seeing that Fluttershy has transformed.

"Whoa!" Twilight replied, astonished by this event.

Before Twilight and Sun can do or say anything, the device floats up, automatically opens, and absorbs Fluttershy's magic inside. As the magic is being taken, multiple small portals start to open up. A rabbit with antlers appears out of it. Spike growls at it and starts chasing it. Nina starts to chase them too through the portals and appearing out of another one.

"Spike!" Twilight shouts with concern.

"Nina!" Sun replies with the same expression.

Sun turns to Twilight and asks, "What is that thing doing?!"

"I don't know!" Twilight answers looking worried.

That is no the answer that Sun wants to hear. All they can do is try to close the device. Just then, Spike and Nina comes out of one of the portal, but ends up colliding with the floating magic that is going to the device

"Spike/Nina!" Sun and Twilight shockley exclaims.

Trying her best, Twilight manages to close the portal. The two little animals land to Fluttershy's arms. Fluttershy pases Spike to Twilgiht, but starts to collapse before passing Nina to Sun.

Sun manages to catch Sun and calmly says, "Got you."

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asks, worriedly and hugging her dog.

"Um, I think so," Spike replies feeling a bit drained.

Twilight and Spike look at each other with a smile, but screams realising that Spike has talk to her. Causing herself to fall and drop Spike, Twilight panics and runs away from the yard and back into the school.

Spike runs after as he calls out, "Twilight, wait!"

"Twilight come back!" Sun calls out, still holding Fluttershy, but Twilight and Spike are long gone.

Sun helps Fluttershy lies down as she says, "That's so strange."

Nina comes over, and bluntly says, "You can say that again,"

"No kidding," Sun agrees.

Just then, her eyes widen looking at Nina, and shockley exclaims, "Nina?!"

"Yes, it's me. I'm surprised as you are," Nina answers, nodding her head.

Sun becomes completely surprised and stares at Nina, and says, "Okay, this is getting so weird right now?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something," Nina replies.

Sun starts to become calm and say, "Okay Nina, but I don't know why, but… you kind of acted like that girl, Sugarcoat."

"That's who I am," Nina says

Sun giggles and says, "Right."

Sun then tries to help Fluttershy at her weak state and think Twilight's device is becoming dangerous for her to have around. In the hallways, Twilight runs away from spike still freaking out.

Spike runs after her as he shouts, "Twilight, come on! Wait for me!"

But Twilight continues to run away from her dog in a panic. She ends up bumping into someone and they fall to the ground. Twilight looks up to see two of Sun's friends, Falling Star and Aria Blaze.

Aria bluntly says, "That hurt."

"Sorry," Twilight apologizes.

"That's okay," Falling Star replies.

The three girls help each other up, and look to see Spike is with them and walks towards Twilight.

Twilight leans back against the wall as Spike asks, "Why did you run away like that?"

"Did your dog just talk?!" Arai asks with a shocked look.

Twilight is still scared and confused as she explains, "Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog!"

"Yeah. Weird, right?" Spike agrees while scratching his ear.

The three girls are confused and wondering what is going on

Twilight kneels down to Spike and constantly asking questions, "Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?"

Spike licks Twilight on the face, and answers, "Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too."

"Sorry," Twilight replies with a calm smile.

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy," Spike explains, and seems to like being able to talk.

Hearing the answer, Aria and Falling Star can guess who is Spike referring too.

"Would that nice girl have pink hair and loves animals?" Falling Star asks.

"Yeah!" Spike answers, rapidly nodding his head.

"That's Fluttershy, and I'll bet Sun is with her," Arai says

"That's right," Twilight replies.

Before they can say anything, they hear a familiar voice calmly calling out, "Twilight."

The girls and the little dog turns to see Principal Cinch heading their way. The little dog knows that eh and the two other girls need to hide.

Twilight opens one of the lockers and quickly says, "Quick! Hide in here!"

Aria, Falling Star, and Spike jump into the locker, and Twilight closes it quickly before Principal Cinch can see them

Principal Cinch approaches Twilight, and asks, "Who are you talking to?"

"Um, myself. It's a nervous habit," Twilight nervously answers fiddling with her hair.

Then she asks, "Were you looking for me?"

"Indeed I was," Principal Cinch firmly answers

"Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same nice girls who were so interested in you, don't you think?" Principal Cinch firmly explains.

"I'm not sure," Twilight replies, looking unsure.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all," Principal Cinch says.

Twilight looks confused and says, "But I thought you didn't want me to?"

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success, but I mostly want to be around that girl, Sun," Principal Cinch informs Twilight.

"Why Sun?" Twilight asks.

"I believed that she may be the key to Canterlot High's success somehow, and she seems to be quite fond of you," Principal Cinch answers

Twilight becomes concern as she says, "I dunno. Spying feels kind of... wrong."

Principal Cinch shows a firm look on her face as she start to walk way, and says. "Well, it's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance."

Principal Cinch stops for a second and firmly says, "On second thought, yes, it does."

After that statement, Principal Cinch walks away. When she's gone, Spike, Aria Blaze, and Falling Star exist the locker. Spike looks upset and concern about it. Falling Star and Aria Blaze are concern but for a different reason.

"Man, she's awful," Spike replies.

"You can say that again," Aria agrees.

She turn turns to Twilight and asks, "What did Principal Cinch means when she said 'your application hangs in the balance?'"

Twilight starts to feel scared, and worried about what Aria is asking her. She then starts to shed a little tears from her eyes.

Twilight picks up Spike, and sadly says, "I need to go."

Twilight then leaves the hallway.

"Twilight wait!" Falling Star cries out, but Twilight is already gone.

Falling Star and Aria Blaze look at each other and can tell something is wrong.

Aria says, "Falling Star, I starting to think Principal Cinch has something against Twilight."

"You're right. We need to tell the others," Falling Star agrees.

But Aria suggests, "Let's wait on it, I think we should hear it from Twilight before we tell anyone else."

Falling Star nods her head agreeing to the idea, so they run off to find Sun and the others. At a different part of the school, Twilight is sitting down with her face on her knees, and sobbing. Spike does his best to comfort her, but no luck.

Spike nuzzles Twilight on the face with a sadl look as he says, "Twilight, I really think you should tell Sun and her friends about it."

"But… I… I can't," Twilight says while sobbing.

"Sun is your friend, and two of her friends overheard what Principal Cinch said. They have the right to know," Spike urges.

Twilight begins to cry a little, and says, "I know, but… but… I have to figure this out on my own."

Twilight continues crying a bit, and is not sure what to do about her dilemma. She really wish there is a way for her to get out of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Second Round Magic

In the school hallways on the way to the second event. Fluttershy and Sun are explaining to the others what happen when they encounter Twilight. The others are having a difficult time believing what they are saying.

"All I did was hand Twilight Angel Bunny. Then I ponied up," Fluttershy explains.

Sun tries to think about the situation as she says, "I still can't make sense of this. First Rarity when she made us outfits. Falling Star and I while we're at the portal. Pinkie when she fixed the party. The Dazzlings after they performed. And now, Fluttershy with her animals."

"And then Twilight's pendent pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up," Fluttershy says, still rather surprised by it.

Pinkie comes in and says, "Like me at the party."

"And me and my sisters back stage," Adagio replies.

"And me in the music room," Rarity adds.

"And I think I know what all of them have in common," Sun says.

"What?!" the girls ask at the same time and loudly.

"Twilight was there, and her device has been stealing our magic," Sun answers.

Applejack stops for a sec and says, "I don't know. She doesn't seem like the magic stealing type."

"I agree, but she has something to do why the portal closed and you all feel drained. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal's magic too," Sun says.

She then takes her wild cat Nina out of her backpack, and says, "The magic that was being stolen from Fluttershy hit Spike and Nina. What's more, it caused them to have the ability to speak."

"Yeah. Even I'm having a hard time believing it," Nian replies.

Rainbow comes over and says, " I will admit, it's pretty cool to see a talking cat, but it's going to be a problem if anyone else is hearing it."

"Yes, and I still having some time getting used to it," Nina adds.

"But how did the magic caused Nina to talk?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know, and Princess Twilight is unreachable now. Not to mention Falling Star and my family are stuck here now," Sun says, feeling terrible about the situation they are in.

Adagio looks around as she says, "Speaking Falling Star, where is she?"

"Yeah, and Adagio and I haven't seen Aria around either," Sonata adds.

Sun and the others start to wonder where Aria and Falling Star have gone off to.

Until they hear a familiar voice, shouting, "Hey guys!"

Sun and the girls turn to see Falling Star and Aria Blaze running towards them. They stop and are looking kind of exhausted.

"There you are," Sun says in relief.

"Where were you?" Rarity asks.

"We kind of ran into Twilight earlier," Falling Star answers.

Hearing Twilight's name, Sunj asks with concern, "Really, is she alright?"

Aria sighs and answers, "Not really."

"What do you mean?" Sun asks looking very worried.

"We'll tell you later, after we talk to Twilight," Aria answers.

"Okay. Right now, we're dealing with more problem than what we need to worried about," Sun says, feeling rather stressed.

Pinkie hugs Falling Star and Sun as she happily says, "Which is too bad, because the Twilight that we all know knows about magic..."

"...And portal..." Pinkie says getting close to the girls

Pinkie comes out of a locker, and happily says, "... and magical portals..."

"... and portable magic!" Pinkie happily shouts, coming out of the air vent and throwing confetti and streamers as well.

Pinkie then opens the door, and falls to the ground flat on her face. Rainbow and Aria help Pinkie pie up and see that she is fine.

Then Rainbow Dash says with pride, "For now, let's focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me on a playing field, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Oh it puts you on a playing field alright," Applejack worriedly replies.

Sun and the others turn to see the course, and become very stunned. Pinkie gasp very loudly to see the course. Sun and the girls look to see the second is huge. There is a wall with an obstacle course, a race track, and a giant course of ramps, and dirt ramps and roads. The most surprising is that Sun and the others who are in the next around are going to race on it.

"I'm I the only one who think this is overkill," Sun asks, looking skeptic about the course.

"I think it's kind of cool. I always wanted to do motocross," Aria says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, because you want to make Sonata scream for mercy if you take her riding on those things," Adagio scarcastly says.

Applejack kicks on of the dirt track and takes a close look at the course. Rarity and other walk by to see it.

Applejack turns to Rarity and asks, "Don't suppose you have motocross outfits on you?"

"Oh don't be silly…" Rarity says a little firmly.

She happily holds out two motocross uniforms as she squeals, "Of course I did!"

The others stare at Rarity seeing the outfits she is possessing.

Sun groans while facepalming her hand, and says, "It figures."

On the other side of the course, Twilight and her five classmates are with their principal about the second event.

Principal Cinch says, "You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross."

"Yes!" Indigo Zap shouts with excitement.

She walks over to two other girls, and says, "Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track."

Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare give each other a hi five and are interested about playing the event.

"Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off," Principal Cinch adds, walking towards Twilight.

Twilight becomes concern hearing it, mostly because sports are not her speciality. she then sees Principal Cinch and the five students looking at her.

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet sweetly replies.

But then sourly says, "If you wanna lose before we even start!"

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here," Principal Cinch says looking at Twilight.

She then sternly says to Twilight, "Won't you?"

Twilight shows a nervous smile and nods to her principal, but mostly feels scared on the inside.

Sometime later, all the students from both schools sit on the bleachers waiting for the games to start. Photo Finish and her two friends are taking pictures of the action. Falling Star and The Dazzlings are cheering for the girls. Discord and Sun's parents and older brother and sisters are sitting on the bleachers too. The four principals of the two schools and Shining Armor are sitting at a separate bleacher and are watching the games too.

Dean Cadence gets up and announces through the microphone, "Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!"

Everyone cheer with excitement for the relay is going to take place.

Dean Cadence adds to the announcement, "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery..."

At the archery course, Applejack and Fluttershy are representing Canterlot high are against Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle for Crystal Prep.

"... Speed skating..." Dean Cadence says through the speaker.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie are on the tracks going up against Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest.

Then Dean Cadence adds, "...And finally, motocross."

On the first ramp of the starting line, Sun and Rainbow Dash are going up against Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat at the motocross course. Indigo turn on of the handle making the engine of the bike roar.

Back on the stand, Dean Cadence is holding a blow horn as she announces, "So if the competitors are ready…"

Dean Cadence and pushes the button on the horn, and makes a loud sound. Principal Cinch covers her ears in the process.

Hearing the horn, Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start to run to the course, while Applejack and Twilight get in possession for their go.

"Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay," Dean Cadence announces through the microphone.

Back on the course, Sour Sweet and Fluttershy are racing through it. Sour Sweet is going through it pretty fast. She grabs the bow and arrow, and swings over the mud. When she lands on the other side, She shoots three arrows to the target, and one of them is able to hit a bullseye on the target. Knowing that it's her time to go, Twilight starts to run to the course.

Back at the wall, Fluttershy is trying to get her best to shot her arrow, but ends up dropping on of the arrow and picks up another on. Sour Sweet looks back to see Twilight heading their way, but trips on one of the hay bails and falls on her face making Sour Sweet angry. She looks back at Fluttershy to see her able to shot an arrow, but hits on the ground. Sour Sweet looks back to see Twilight grabbing the bow and Arrow and swings across the moat, but is struggling get herself up, which is making Sour even more angry. Fluttershy is able to get another arrow and aims it with her eyes closed, and shots. The arrow hits a perfect bulls eye.

Seeing the bullseye and signal from Fluttershy, Applejack then runs across the course, and is able to make it to the other side. Twilight is able to get across too, but tired from the struggle. Applejack grabs the bow and arrow and aims it to the target. She sots the bow and is able to hit the outer part of the target. Twilight gets in her position to shot, but ends up missing it after shooting, making Sour Sweet displeased. Applejack looks at the scene and is feeling concern, but decides to focus on her aim. She takes a deep breath, and get the timing, and shots the arrow at the target. The arrows hits a bullseye and everyone at CHS cheers.

The light goes on at the speed track, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie start to race on the track with their skates.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Dean Cadence announces.

Twilight tries her best to get the arrow to the target, but she is not doing good at it, and Sour Sweet is making it harder on her. She hits the place where the target goes by miss it. Sour Sweet looks to see Rarity and Pinkie are circling around the track

Sour Sweet angrily says, "Well, that's just fantastic!"

Twilight hears it, and it making her feel worse. Applejack and Fluttershy who are watching it, are feeling sorry for Twilight.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep," Fluttershy says with concern.

"You said it," Applejack agrees.

They both look back on the course to see Rarity and Pinkie has circle around the track and has more to go.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Wwwwwwwweeeeeeeee!"

She then does a spin and continue on the track and already done two laps on the track. Applejack and Fluttershy giggle a bit seeing Pinkie's efforts on having fun. On the motocross track, Sun can see that the girls are doing a great job, but looks to see Twilight is struggling on the archery course, and Sour Sweet who is her classmate is not making it easy for her.

Sun says in her thoughts with a worried tone, "Poor Twilight, she's having a lot of trouble on the course, but why isn't that girl helping her. In fact, that girl is making this worse on her. I... I feel that I need to do something before Twilight has a nervous breakdown."

Twilight looks to realizes that she only has one arrow left, and is making her feel nervous and scared.

Dean Cadence voice says over the speakers, "If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race."

Sour Sweet and the other girls from Crystal Prep continue to give her glares and Twilight still struggling with her bow and arrow feels like she is going to cry if she miss, and her application to Everton is doomed. Sun is starting to get very worried about this, and wants to do something. Rainbow Dash feels the same way.

Sugarcoat bluntly calls out, "You're really bad at this!"

Hearing it makes Rainbow Dash and Sun glare at her, and think it's only making Twilight feel worse. Sun think she has enough of what she is seeing, and more that the classmates of Twilight is bringing her down. Sun takes off her helmet and firmly slams it on the bike.

"That's it, I've had it!" Sun firmly, says loudly.

She then gets off the bike and head downs starts from the course. Rainbow Dash, Indigo Zap, and Sugarcoat watch with a confused look as they see Sun leaving the course.

"Was it something I said?" Sugarcoat asks.

"You think," Rainbow Dash firmly answers, making the Crystal Prep girls glare at her.

Back at the archery course, Applejack becomes angry seeing Twilight bringing put down like this.

She gives Fluttershy the bow and she angrily says, "Ugh! I can't take anymore!"

She then walks over to Twilight to see if she can help her. She looks to see Sun running towards them as well.

When Sun reaches to Applejack, Applejack asks, "Had enough of what those girls said, huh?"

"Yeah!" Sun answers.

Knowing they are both on the same page, Sun and Applejack reach Twilight to see if they can help.

Applejack calmly advise to Twilight, "Ya have to stop aimin' at the target."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet sweetly says with sarcasm.

Applejack and Sun decides to ignore her and help Twilight.

"Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be," Applejack instructs her with a smile and shows her the way.

"And you need to hold the bow and arrow like… this," Sun adds helping Twilight get into the possession of the bow and arrow.

"Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person…" Sour Sweet sweetly says.

But sourly shouts, "You're competing against!"

Sun gets up in Sour Sweet face with anger and says, "Hey, just be glad Applejack and I are even helping her. You on the other hand are not helping Twilight at all."

"What did you say?!" Sour Sweet asks, sounding furious.

"What I'm saying is that instead of pressuring Twilight, why don't you help her just like Applejack and I are doing now. All I see is you and your classmates bring Twilight down, and that's why she's clearing having trouble with this event?!" Sun angrily explains.

Sour Sweet steps back a little seeing Sun's anger. Twilight is shocked to see that Sun and Applejack are not only helping her, but defending her as well.

Sun walks back to Twilight and calmly says, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I couldn't let her treat you like that. Try not to listen to her."

"She right sugarcube, do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" Applejack asks with a reassuring voice.

Still having tears coming from her eyes, she whips them and nods her head meaning that she really wants to. sun can tell from the look in Twilight's eyes.

"Then trust us on this," Applejack says.

Sun and Applejack stand by Twilight on each side so they can help her.

Applejack calmly says, "Take a deep breath."

Twilight does what she is being told.

:And let the arrow go…" Sun adds.

Twilight then pulls the arrow and the bow string.

"... Riiiiight..." Applejack says waiting for the chance to hit the target.

All three of them see the target spinning around in circle.

Sun and Applejack see the timing, and shout at the same time, "... Now!"

Twilight then let's go of the arrow and everyone see it fly across the field. Twilight covers her eyes and is afraid to look. Just then, everyone at Crystal Prep start cheering, and the light turn green for Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare to go. Two speed skate on the track.

Twilight, still covering her eyes, asks, "Did I do it?! Is it on the target?!"

"Look and see for yourself," Sun says with a giggle.

Twilight takes her hands off of her eyes and glasses to see that the arrow is in the middle of the target. She is very glad that she is able to do it.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Spike cheers with excitement, jumping on the platform.

Spike jumps into Twilight's arms with a smile, while Sun and Applejack are happy for Twilight. Sour Sweet is kind of shocked to see a talking dog, and steps back off the platform.

Twilight turns to Sun and Applejack, and politely says, "Thank you."

"No problem, now I better get back to my position before the other finish," Sun says.

"Right," Applejack agrees.

Sun runs back to the motocross track, and is able to make it to her station. On the archery course, applejack is about to give a hi five to Twilight, but Twilight gives Applejack a hug instead.

Applejack smiles and says, "See? We was tellin' ya the truth."

Just then Applejack starts to glow a bright orange color and is ready to transform. Twilight and Applejack let go of the hug to see the transformation. Twilight sees Applejack gaining pony ears and an extended tail in a braid. Before Twilight can say anything, she device drags her a bit, and opens up. The device then starts to absorb Applejack's magic.

"Eh... what... are... you... doing?!" Applejack asks in shock, struggling as her magic is being drained away.

"I don't know!" Twilight answers, and is now very scared.

Applejack starts to become weak and tired like the others. Twilight tries to drag it away, but it's too strong. When she is able to get it and close it, she trips over Spike and falls off the platform dropping her device in the process. The device falls out of her hand and opens up releasing a strong magic pulse in the area. Just then a portal starts to open up, and a small tentacle like plant is coming out of it. Twilight is scared and shocked to see what is happening, and is not sure what to do, but she needs to do something before trouble comes through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Secrets Are Out

Back to the Friendship Games second event, Rarity and Pinkie Pie have a few more laps until they are finish, but Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest are catching up to them.

"Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!"Dean Cadence announces through the microphone.

The two teams are at neck and neck with each other. The two girls from Crystal Prep are able to skate right past them and they both need a few laps to go. The crowd cheer in excitement of the event.

As they race, one of the skaters hit Twilight's device and it unleashes sparks. When tries to grab it, a portal opens up an a plant tentacle comes out of it. It tries to grab Twilight, but ducks her head.

On the track, both teams need to finish their last lap so they can continue with the past part of the event.

Rarity turns back to Pinkie as she skates, and says, "Come on!"

Rarity lifts her leg back, and Pinkie grabs hold of it. Then Rarity swings her leg and Pinkie. Pinkie let's go and skates really fast across the curve. It's enough to get past Crystal Prep and cross the finish line, and get the laps they need to start the last event.

"What a finish!" Dean Cadence shouts with excitement.

CHS cheer with excitement seeing the results. Pinkie and Rarity are able to finish with their event first with Crystal Prep finishing second. The light poles from both side flash up at almost the same time. Now Sun and Rainbow Dash race against Crystal Prep for the last part of the event. Both teams start their bikes and race on the dirt ramps, unaware of what is going on.

Twilight tries to gab her device, but can't because one of the tentacles grab her ankle. She tries to break free, but it's too strong.

On the motocross track, both teams race neck and neck to get to the finish line. They are not aware that purple portals are starting to open up on the race course.

Rainbow jumps one of the ramps as she shouts with excitement, "Awesome!"

Everyone from the both schools cheer with excitement, and can't wait to see the results. The two pair of racers continues to speed race on the bikes, but they notice a strange portal appearing on the track and giant dark blue green plant creatures come out of it.

Rainbow sees them and slide under the vine. Sun speeds up to catch with Sugarcoat, until another portal

"What is that?!" Sugarcoat asks.

"Dodge it!" Sun screams.

But it's too late, one of the creatures grab Sugarcoat with the bike and lift her up in the air. Sun tries to slide under it, but falls off and hits the ground. The students from CHS gasp seeing Sun falling off. In fact, everyone including the adults are shocked and worried to see the event becoming dangerous. Indigo Zap, being an athlete is able to use the vines and stems as a ramp and flies in front of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash turns back to see that Sun has fall off the bike and the monster is still over there. Rainbow stops the bike and turns to have the engine roaring. She then zooms back the race to save Sun. Sun is able to get herself focus, and see that Sugarcoat is being chomped by the plant monster. Ir chews on the bike dropping Sugarcoat. Luckily she slides on the stems to the ground. The plant creature opens its jaws and head straight towards Sun, but Rainbow Dash drives fast on the bike, grabs Sun, and save her just in time. Sun looks to see she is riding on the bike with Rainbow

"Dash, you saved me!" Sun exclaims with glee, and being saved by her friend.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food," Rainbow replies with pride.

Just then Rainbow starts to glow a bright blue color. Rainbow stops the bike, and takes off her helmet to see she is transforming too. She gains her pony ears, wings, and extended tail. Principal cinch, Dean Cadence, and Shining Armor, along with the students of Crystal Prepe are speechless to see Rainbow's transformation. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna know there is no getting out of this. Back on the track, Sun and Rainbow are seeing the monsters coming out of the portal.

"What I want to know, is where all these plant creatures come from?" Sun asks looking concerned.

"We can worry about that later, right now, we got a race to win!" Rainbow Dash says.

Sun nods her head, and instructs,"Rainbow, you need to make sure that those plant creatures don't attack anyone else."

"On it!" Rainbow salutes.

Sun rides on Rainbow's moto bike while Rainbow flies off to stop the monster. Sun notices that Sugarcoat is still on the track, and can get hurt if she doesn't move out of the way. Sun then grabs Sugarcoat on the hand and puts her on the bike. Sugarcoat is shocked from the unexpected rescue.

Sugarcoat asks with a shock, "Can you tell me what is going on here?"

"No time to talk, those plant creatures are coming fast, and our only way to get out is to cross the finish line," Sun explains.

Sugarcoat may not want CHS to win, but seeing that getting to the finish line is their only way of escape, she nods her head, and continues to ride with Sun on the bike. Back on the ground, Twilight tries to get the tentacle off of her ankle, but it's too strong to break free. She is unaware that another portal open up and is about to grab her, but Spike grabs it with his teeth.

On the motocross track, Indigo Zap race on the bike and tries to get to the finish line, but falls in the ditch created by the plant monster. Rainbow Dash flies over to see the plant monster is about to get Indigo Zap, but Rainbow is able to get it's attention, and starts chasing after her.

Sun stops the bike to see Indigo on the ground and asks, "Do you need a hand?"

"I got this," Indigo answers.

Sun then starts the bike again, and leave the ditch. Indigo is able to escape the ditch and race on the track against Sun.

Indigo asks as she shouts, "Hey, what in the world is going on here?!"

"Race now, talk later!" Sun answers loudly.

Indigo and Sugarcoat agree to wait until the race is over to get some answers. The two are busy racing that they are not aware that one of the plant creature is heading towards them. As they jump the ramp, Rainbow Dash slams the monster before it can attack, and she pummel it to the ground. Indigo Zap and Sun race on the track, neck and neck. At the end of the race, Sun is the one who crosses the finish line first.

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadence announces through the microphone.

The students of CHS cheer with glee while the students of Crystal Prep are not believing the results of the event, especially Principal Cinch and is not liking it at all. Seeing this Dean Cadence decides to do something that involved with getting the students to calm down from the event.

Dean Cadence grabs the microphone and announces, "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym."

Back on the course, Twilight is able to break free and grabs her device. She struggles a bit, but manages to close it. When that happens, the portals with the plant creatures disappear with the portal closing up.

Back at the finish line, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat are long gone when they hear the announcement. Applejack and the other friends come over to see if sun and the others are okay.

"Is everybody alright?" Applejack asks.

"Better than all right! We won!" Rainbow cheers with excitement, landing on the ground.

"Yeah, and let's not forget that Sun almost became plant food," Adagio says with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and someone could have been seriously hurt! The magic is going haywire and none of us have no idea how to fix it!" Sun says, feeling more stressed than ever.

Just then, they hear Twilight's voice saying, "Um, excuse me..."

Sun and the others turn to see Twilight and Spike with her. She looks very guilty, scared and worried about something, and is holding the device in her hand.

"... I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or... how it works," Twilight sadly explains.

"That's okay. Neither do we," Rainbow replies.

"And it's a working process," Aria mutters with an annoyed look on her face.

Before Twilight can say anything, Twilight's device lifts itself on the air, opens up, and begin take Rainbow Dash's magic.

"Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!" Twilight exclaims in fear.

Rainbow sees this and her magic is being taken away. She becomes weak and tired that she falls to her knees,and changes back. The girls are in shocked seeing this happening, and that they need to do something.

"Twilight your device is going nut!" Arai says coming over to help Rainow.

"I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!" Twilight says, freaking out.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Falling Star asks, not believing what Twilight just say.

Sun comes over and try to help Twilight closes it, but then unleashes a strange blast up in the air. It creatures apotal in the process. What they're not aware of is that Principal cinch just happens to be walking by. She sees the portal along with Twilight, Sun and all of her friends, and decide to listen in on the conversation.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either," Twilight says with concern, as she is and Sun are able to close it.

"Is there anything you do know, like how to make it stop?!" Falling Star asks sounding furious.

"I don't know. Ever since it sucked the magic from the statue and apparently from you and your friend, it's been going crazy," Twilight explains, looking scared of Falling Star's fury.

"Sucking the magic from the portal much have caused a surge and it cause portal from Equestria to open every time it absorbs magic," Sun says

"Well we got to do something about that thing! That device is dangerous!" Applejack says with shock look.

"I'd say we smash that thing into pieces!" Rainbow suggests, hitting her fast on hr other hand.

"No!" Everyone else exclaimed in anger at that idea.

"Are you insane Rainbow?! Destroying that thing could cause all the magic to come out at once and nothing will stop it!" Adagio angrily replies.

"But what can we do?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"I don't know, but Twilight…" sun says looking at Twilight with a worried look.

"Yes?" Twilight questionably replies.

"Why were you so itching to learn about the magic from your school?" Sun asks.

"Well, I want to learn more about it, and understand it more,"Twilight sadly answers.

Sun sighs sadly, and says, "I understand that you want to learn, but you don't fully understand the action you're doing is not good, especially when it making my friends feel weak every time that happens. Plus, you don't understand that sometimes…"

"Magic can be very dangerous if not handled properly!" Falling Star adds

"Dangerous!" Twilight exclaims with a shock.

Yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you this, but I know all the phenomenon that's been coming from the school because my friends and…" Sun sadly says.

Falling Star comes over, and sadly says with regret, "I'm the reason why magic was here to begin with.

"You… you are?" Twilight asks, unbelieving what she is hearing.

"Regretfully yes, and it's my fault that magic showed up in this world to begin with," Falling Star sadly says.

"Twilight, until the games is over, I'd strongly suggest that you keep the device close to you and not let it out of your sight, and try to keep it away from my friends and I when we pony up," Sun informs.

"I'll… I'll try. I just… I just need to be a long for a little while," Twilight says, at the point of crying.

"Take your time," Sun says with a reassuring smile.

Twilight nods her head with a sad smile. She then leaves to go sit on the bleachers and hopefully will be more calm by them. Aria and Falling Star are starting to think that now will be a good time to tell sun and her friends about what Twilight's situation she is in.

Back at the entrance of the school Principal Cinch shows a rin and has come with a aplan. She turns to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna come over to talk to her.

"You can't possibly call that a fair race," Principal Cinch frmly says.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage," Principal Celestia calmly says, trying to reason with her

"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!" Principal Cnch angrily says.

"Well, the race certainly had some... extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie," Principal Celestia suggests.

Hearing this, makes Principal Cinch angry, and says, "A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on,"

"Are you nuts?!" Rainbow exclaims, hearing this.

The three turn to see sun and her friends are there. Rainbow is in front of the group looking very angry.

"First on, we didn't do anything that is remotely unfair! Second, me and Sun were able to save two of your students from those plant monster! We had nothing to do with any of this, and if you think we should continue the games when all these crazy things are happening…" Rainbow Dash says with anger.

Sun stop Rainbow before she can do anything else, and calmly says, "Principal Cinch, maybe it will be best into postpone the last event until tomorrow. After what happened with the second event, it will be a good idea to help the students get calm, and see if your students are alright from the attack."

Principal Cinch firmly stares at Sun for the longest time, but she can tell that Sun is being honest about it. Even though she wants the games to continue, she does believe it will be best to wait until the next day.

"Alright, we will continue the last event tomorrow," Principal Cinch firmly says.

She then walks away with a stern look leaving sun and the others with sad looks.

Sun says feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening,"

"It's not your fault, Sun," Principal Celestia says calmly.

"She's right Sun, all of this is entirely my fault, Even though we should know how to control the magic, but I'm the one who brought here. I let everyone down because of my mistake. And now Principal Cinch thinks Canterlot High is cheating." Falling Star says in dismay.

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks," Principal Celestia replies.

"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around," Sun protests.

"And that magic is only around... because of me," Falling Star says, feeling ashamed of all this. She believes that all this is entirely her fault.

Seeing this, Aria sees her chance to sneak away and see if Twilight's alright and that she needs to talk to her about something very important. She finds Twilight to see her sitting on the bleachers crying with her dog sitting next to her with a worried look.

Aria sits next to Twilight, and calmly says, "Twilight we need to talk now,"

"About what?" Twilight asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"About what Falling Star and I heard from earlier," Aria answers.

Twilight sighs sadly, and says, "I was afraid of this."

Aria remains calm and says, "Twilight, you're Sun's friend, despite of everything you did with our magic."

"I guess," Twilight replies

"And we're her friends too, and she told us a lot about you, so you should tell us what Principal Cinch is holding on you that's making you look scared," Aria says, urging Twilight to be honest.

Twilight starts to feel scared and is not sure about telling her.

Spike sits on her lap, and calmly says, "Twilight, you need to tell her."

"Okay," Twilight says in defeat.

Twilight begins to get tears in her eyes, and trying to say, "Principal Cinch is… is…"

Before Twilight can say anything else, Aria calmly says, "Hearing what Principal Cinch said to you, I can only think of what you're trying to say… she was blackmailing you wasn't she."

Twilight still feeling like crying, nods her head, and says. "Yes, she is. She's using my application of the Everton Independent study program."

"How did it happened?" Aria asks.

"She called me to her office and wanted me to be in the games, but I told her that my research project to Everton was important. Since Principal Cinch knew about it, she asked my brother and Dean Cadence together the application only… she had it in her draw the whole time. She made a deal with me, if I compete in the games and win, she'll fast track my application to be accepted, but it will be denied if I don't," Twilight explains.

Aria eyes widen after hearing what Twilight says, she then angrily shouts, "She can't do that!"

"She can… because since Crystal Prep has a reputation to be the best, we have influence on other people. I've always been treated like an outcast at that school…" Twilight explains sounding so upset.

"But for some reason… Sun seems to be the only one other than my family and Spike who kept me strong. She welcomed me when no one else would. Principal Cinch also believed that Sun is the key to Canterlot High's successes," Twilight sadly adds.

Aria takes a calm deep breath, and says, "So Principal Cinch is using your dream to force you into the games and win it."

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"And you're worried if you say anything, then your dream will be denied because of Principal Cinch's influence on others? And how the other students were treating you, it seems they cared too much about winning and the school's reputation to consider your feelings?" Aria asks, suspecting the situation

Twilight nods her head, still holding a sad expression, and say, "Yes. Do you know what it's like to have all that negativity within you from everyone around you, and don't know what else to do?"

"Actually, my sisters and I know the feeling too. Falling Star and Sun know that feeling too," Aria says.

Twilight is kind surprised and can't believe Falling Star and Sun know how it felt to be alone, and not knowing what to about terrible situation they come acros

Aria gets up from the bleachers, and says, "Come on, let's go find Sun and Falling Star."

Before Aria can leave, Twilight hold Aria by the wrist and quietly says, "Wait…"

Aria turns to Twilight showing a worried expression

"Maybe we should inform Sun and the others after the Friendship Games," Twilight sadly suggests.

"They'll want to know now, especially Sun," Aria clarifies it.

Spike comes over and says, "She's right. You're Sun's friend, and you need to tell her about this."

Twilight can see that there is no way of keeping this a secret anymore. With that, Twilight and Spike follow Aria to where Sun and the others are. Back to where Sun, her friends, and the principals are, they're trying to figure out about the situation with Crystal Prep

"I can't believe Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating, especially since we saved their neck" Rainbow says, angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asks.

"We need to think of something, and fast," Sun says.

"How, everyone from Crystal Prep saw the magic and believe what Principal Cinch is saying to them?" Sonata asks.

"Well, we need to think of something," Sun replies.

Just then, Sun and the others look to see Aria with Twilight and her dog. From the looks on Aria and Twilight's face, something must be going on, and it's not good.

"Sun, Falling Star, we kind of like a word… alone?" Aria asks.

Sun and falling Star look at each other with a confused look, and know something's up.

Sun turns to Aria, and answers, "Sure."

Sun and Falling Star leave the scene with the principals and the rest of the group behind.

"Let's try not to worry, and we'll see if we can try to convince Principal Cinch about this," Principal Celestia calmly suggests.

"Okay," the girls answer with concerned looks.

Back to where the four girls are, Aria and Falling Star explains to what they have hear earlier. Twilight is also forced to tell sun what has happened, and how she is in the games to begin with.

After hearing everything, Sun quietly exclaims in anger, "What?!"

"And that's the reason why Twilight was in the Friendship Games to begin with," Aria whispers to Sun.

Sun feels furious about this. Principal Cinch is accusing them of cheating, yet she is blackmailing her own student who is her friend.

"Twilight why didn't you say something? She will apologize!" Sun angrily replies

"I'm going to have a talk with…" Sun says as she is ready to confront Principal Cinch.

But Twilight stops her saying, "No Sun, I'm afraid once Principal Cinch made her mind on something, it's hard to get her to turn back on it."

Sun and the others are shocked to hear what Twilight is saying.

"But Twilight… you can't let Principal Cinch do this to you," Sun says with a sad look.

Twilight starts to cry again, and sadly says, "I know, but… I don't have a choice."

Twilight runs away crying and just want to be alone anymore. Sun knows that Twilight is in a worse situation that she and her friends are. To Sun, winning the games does seem worth it anymore, and it never matter from the very beginning.

"Oh Twilight," Sun sadly says in a quiet tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Midnight Sparkle Strikes

The Next day, on a windy and cloudy day, The final round of the Friendship Games is about to start very soon. At one side is Canterlot High and the other side is Crystal Prep Academy. Each team is determined to see the results and see who wins the games. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadence are at the front of the school in front of the door with the microphone.

"Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games," Dean Cadence announces through the microphone,

"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins," Vice Principal Luna says, holding two different flags for each of the schools.

Then Dean Cadence says through the microphone, "And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin."

At the CHS side, Sun and her friends are ready to play the games. However, they feel that this isn't the time to worry about winning or anything, know that magic is going out of control.

Fluttershy sighs and says, "I don't feel like playing these games anymore."

"But we have to play. This is the last event!" Rainbow protests.

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening," Rarity says with frustration.

"And we're still trying to figure out how to stop this before it gets too out of hand," Adagio adds.

Then Sonata asks in concern, "But what can we do?"

Aria turns to Sun, and asks, "So Sun, what do you think we should do?"

Aria Blaze and the others look to see Sun is leaning against the side of the bleachers with a sad look on her face. Something is making her in deep in her thoughts.

Falling Star comes over, and asks, "Sun, is something the matter?"

Sun sigh and answers, "Oh, I'm still thinking about what happened yesterday."

"Besides that those Crystal Prep students are so full of themselves," Adagio remarks with frustration.

Sun sighs again and says, "Not really."

"Did you talk to Principal Cinch about this?" Pinkie asks.

"She wouldn't listen to reason. It seems that she and the students think they need to win despite what's been happening. And it doesn't seem that they don't even care if someone gets hurt either!" Sun answers, sounding very upset.

The girls stare at Sun and they never seen her this upset before. They can tell that something is very wrong, and Sun needs to let it out.

"Is there something else bother you, sugarcube?" Applejack asks, putting her hand on Sun's shoulder.

"I'm… I'm going to forfeit the Friendship Games," Sun answers looking very sad and ashamed.

"What?!" The ten girls exclaim in dismay.

"It's… it's not worth it anymore," Sun adds, feeling depressed.

"Of course it's worth it! We have one chance of beating Crystal Prep and Canterlot High wins its first Friendship Games? How could you think winning the games is not worth it anymore?!" Rainbow asks, not believing what Sun is doing.

Applejack and the others are wondering why Sun wants to quit the games. Falling Star and Aria Blaze are starting to get an idea as to why Sun wants to forfeit the games now.

Aria comes over, and asks, "It has something to do on what Twilight told you yesterday, isn't it?"

"It is," Sun answers.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun starts to shed some tears on her eyes, and upsetly answers, "Twilight told me what happened and it's horrible! Principal Cinch blackmailed her and that's why she was in the games to begin with?!"

"What?!" The girls gasp in shock and dismay, excluding Aria Blaze and Falling Star since they hear what happened.

"This… this can't be true!" Rainbow Dash panicky asks, not believing what she is hearing.

"It is. Aria and I heard her yesterday when we were in the locker. Principal Cinhc is using her application to Everton to threaten Twilight. If Crystal Prep doesn't win the games, then her chances to get into Everton will be done," Falling Star confirms the situation.

Hearing Falling Star testimony, they can tell that what Twilight has told them is true

Applejack angrily says, "I can't believe Principal Cinch would do this to Twilight like that."

"And she accused us of cheating when she did something worse!" Rainbow furiously adds.

"That's the reason why I want to forfeit, it's not worth winning if Twilight is being threatened like this. I felt awful when Twilight told me, and I'm so scared for her having to go through this," Sun explains, as she wipes a tear from her face.

"Especially since she never mean to do all of this," Fluttershy adds, feeling sorry for Twilight to go through something and ended up with more on her plate.

"What can we do?" Rarity asks.

"I'm still going to forfeit the games because my friendship with Twilight is more important than winning this stupid game," Sun answers, sounding a bit sour about this whole event.

The others can understand why Sun is sounding upset about it. The Friendship Games is supposed to be about friendship and fun, but this turned into a sour competition where there has to be one winner. They believe Sun is tired of this, and want this stop before something happens, especially with the magic problem they're dealing with.

Rainbow Dash walks to Sun and says, "I think you should do it."

"Really?" Sun says looking confused.

"Yeah, I would really like to win, but while Twilight is being blackmailed… I won't want to win like this," Rainbow says.

Then Applejack says, "If Twilight knows you're giving us CHS chance to win the games for her friendship, I think she will be very proud of her that you choose her over winning."

Sun looks at her friends, and they are looking confident about Sun's idea about quitting the games while there's still a chance.

"Thanks guys," Sun replies.

Then Rainbow says, "Besides, if you're going to quit, then I quit too."

"I agree. Winning the games is not worth it when someone is miserable about being a part of it," Applejack agrees.

"Yes darling, winning is never worth that kind of dilemma on someone else," Rarity replies.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy say at the same time.

Falling Star and The Dazzlings nod their heads agreeing to the idea about Twilight's feeling should go before winning the games. Besides, Sun and the others know that Twilight needs their help more than ever.

At the side of Crystal Prep, Principal Cinch and the students are having a discussion about winning the games for the school's reputation and the magical they have seen that CHS has. Twilight however is holding her device close to her because she promised Sun not to let it out of her site. Spike comes out of the bushes to see how Twilight's doing, but Twilight quietly use her hand to get him to stay in the bushes.

Twilight hears Principal Cinch firmly says to the students, "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asks.

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire," Principal Cinch firmly answers as she walks to Twilight.

Twilight looks up to see Principal Cinch and her classmates are looking at her with serious looks in their eyes. Twilight is starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Principal Cinch says to Twilight, "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

"But I don't even understand how it works!" Twilight asks sounding very worried and a little scared after the last time the device has been used.

"But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same," Principal Cinch firmly explains as the students walk in a line standing behind her.

"But… but…" Twilight stutters nervously.

"But what, Twilight?" Principal Cinch firmly replies.

"I promised Sun that I wouldn't do anything with it. She and her friends said that it might be too dangerous. They're still trying to understand it themselves," Twilight sadly answers.

Principal Cinch firmly looks at Twilight after hearing it, but can see Twilight really cares about Sun and has made a promise to her. This ends up giving Principal Cinch an idea on how to get Twilight to use her device.

Then Principal Cinch says, "Twilight I'll be honest, I actually can see a somewhat of a good potential within your friend, and her so called magic is a part of that potential. However, as long as we're in the games, we must live up to Crystal Prep's reputation and must use that very magic that kept your friend strong."

"Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton." Principal Cinch adds in a threatening tone.

But calmly persuades Twilight, "Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer, and you might be able to help your friend with the very magic you have."

Principal Cinch:

I realize that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone at school who likes to think

Principal Cinch walks over to Twilight, and continue to stare at her.

Principal Cinch:

To find a student that's like you

I've had one or maybe two

Principal Cinch walks around Twilight as Twilight continued to stare at her with concern holding her device close to her chest. Principal Cinch walks back to her students and turned around to face Twilight.

Principal Cinch:

But the good ones disappear before I blink

Then Principal Cinch snaps her fingers at Twilight, and Twilight gets a bit scared.

Shadowbolts:

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Twilight looks to see Principal Cinch and her classmates looking at her as the students gets close to her. Then Principal Cinch walks towards Twilight.

Principal Cinch:

Now, I understand you have your reservations

Shadowbolts:

(oh-wuh)

Principal Cinch:

It's hard to have a brain as large as yours

Shadowbolts:

(oh-oh-oh-oh)

Twilight looks at the people standing in front of her and looking a bit scared. Twilight glasses tip off a bit, and adjust them a bit. Just then Principal Cinch has her face close to Twilight's.

Principal Cinch:

But if we don't win these games

Well, I think I've made it plain

Principal Cinch uses her finger to lift her face to look at her with a firm look on her face.

Principal Cinch:

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

Principal Cinch firmly stares at Twilight as the students of Crystal Prep beging to walk around her pressuring Twilight to release the magic within her device.

Shadowbolts:

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then you're to blame

(ah, ah-ah-ah)

The students circle around Twilight and they want her to release the magic. Twilight feels scared and pressured by it, especially since she promised Sun not to let it out.

Shadowbolts:

They all have used it, maybe abused it

(ah-ah-ah)

So then why can't we do the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Next Thing Twilight sees is the five classmates she has been in the second round at, wanting the very same thing. Twilight looks at her device feeling pressured and worried about the magic contain in it. Twilight turns around to see Principal Cinch.

Principal Cinch:

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we'll have lost

Principal Cinch walks towards Twilight as she holds the device. Principal Cinch points to the device persuading her even more. Twilight looks at her device for a little bit.

Shadowbolts:

(oh-oh-oh-oh)

Twilight then looks at Principal Cinch.

Principal Cinch:

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

Twilight becomes pressured and yet become very anxious about releasing the magic to learn more about it.

Shadowbolts:

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Twilight turns around to see the five girl classmates are walking up to her with serious looks.

Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

We're not friends here after all

The Shadowbolt girls walk towards Twilight pressuring her even more as Twilight continued to walk back. Twilight turned around to see Principal Cinch with a stern look on her face.

Shadowbolts:

Our only interest in this business

(ah-ah-ah)

Is seeing Canterlot High School fall

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

Twilight has never been so worried and scared before. The students and their principal wants to win while she doesn't want her application to be denied and learn more about magic. But on the other hand, she doesn't want to let her friend down, but thinks that realising it might help them too.

Principal Cinch grabs Twilight from the shoulders to deep her curiosity and pressure.

Principal Cinch:

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

Principal Cinch turns Twilight so she can face her.

Principal Cinch:

You only want to learn about the

Magic that you have stored

Principal Cinch then grabs her by the shoulders and slowly pushes her through the two aisle of students.

Principal Cinch:

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our school will clinch the win

Principal Cinch clutches her hands onto Twilight's shoulders, then slowly pushes her to the field of the Friendship Games.

Principal Cinch:

And my...

Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts:

...legacy will endure

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then it's a crime

Twilight ends up at front of everyone who are by and on the bleachers. She is so pressured by her principal and classmates, and somehow encourage to not only learn about magic, but to help Sun and the others. Twilight looks at her device for a second, and begins to walk to the device and is holding it tight. Spike comes out the bush and rushes out of there to see what's happening.

Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts:

But we can win it if you begin it

(ah-ah-ah)

It's up to you to not fail this time

Sun and the girls look behind them to see Twilight walking over to the center of the year. Sun decides that it's time to talk to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna about forfeiting the games.

Male Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

As Twilight walks over to the center, she takes off the device around her neck and is holding it by the lace.

Female Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Spike walks over and fearing that Twilight is going to release the magic from the device. Everyone can see Sun and Twilight heading to the center of the front lawn of the school.

Twilight Sparkle:

Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free

Male Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Female Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Twilight holds out her device and thinking about everything she can learn about it, and to help her friend. Even though she is being pressured for her school's goal.

Vice Principal Luna grabs the microphone, and says, "If both teams are ready…"

Male Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Twilight Sparkle:

And now winning these games depends on me

Twilight stands there putting her finger on the device. Sun is about to walk over to her principles of the school until she sees Twilight with her device. She sees the sad look in her eye and having her device out, Sun fears that Twilight is going to open the device with the magic inside.

Female Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Sun starting to run as his little paws can carry to reach to Twilight in time,

Twilight Sparkle:

And what doors might open if I try to use it

Male Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Twilight looks at her device seeing it glow purple. She then looks straight in front of her, and suddenly feels something strange. Her eyes admitting a strange light blue, and purple spark.

Dean Cadence announces through the microphone, "...the last event of the Friendship Games begins…"

Female Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Male Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Twilight Sparkle:

But the magic's what I really want to see

Twilight hold her device in front of her and is starting to open it.

Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

As Twilight begins to open her device, Sun begins to rush over to stop Twilight. Spike runs to Twilight for the very same reason.

Sun and Spike:

Twilight, no!

Shadowbolts:

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

"Now!" Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence shout through the microphone.

However it's too late, Twilight opens her device, and a large explosion of magic comes out of it sending everyone else to the ground. Twilight is also hit by the blast causes her hair to be undone and her glasses to be knocked off. Everyone in the school are stunned to see the magical blast and the magic that contain in the device is starting to glow.

Things have become worse when the magic orb leaves the device and starts to lift Twilight in the air. That causes the device to drop into the ground. As Twilight starts to be lifted up in the air, the orb containing the magic becomes bigger and is starting to consume Twilight.

"Twilight!" Sun screams in fear.

Fearing the worst for her friend, Sun runs over to the center of the school yard to rescue Twilight.

Sun manages to grab Twilight by her right hand and tries to pull her down.

Sun calls out, "Twilight, just don't let go of my hand!"

"I won't!" Twilight answers inf ear and grabbing hold on Sun's hand.

Sun tries her hardest to pull Twilight way from the magic containing in the orb, but doesn't have the strength. The magic that is lifting Twilight in the air is bringing Sun up in the air else is just standing there petrified in fear of the event, and don't know what to do.

Shining Armor runs over shouting, "Twily!"

Then grabs her by the ankles. He tries to pull her down, but can't get her to budge and is being lifted into the air too.

Rainbow Dash turns to the others and says, "Come on guys, they need help!"

Rainbow Dash, Aria, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie grab a hold of Shining Armor while Fluttershy, Rarity, Adagio, Falling and Sonata grab hold of Sunset. Not even adding nine people are enough to pull Twilight down. The magic contained in the device that is now released is holding Twilight really tight and not budging an inch. Twilight is fearing this and everyone else is looking so scared that they are unable to move. Twilight looks down to see her older brother, Sun along with her friends are holding on to her tight, and refused to let go.

Twilight scaredly screams, "Sun, just let me go! If you don't… you'll end up going with me!"

"No! I'll never let go… even if it means forever!" Sun shouts with a determined look and holding on her Twilight even harder.

Twilight gasps in shock and quietly says, "For-forever!"

Sun and her friends along with Twilight's brother Shining Armor, continue to pull as hard as they can to get Twilight out, but it's useless. Sun's Equestrian family along with Discord, Screwball and the Crusaders grab hold of them and try to pull them down as well, but still can't get Twilight out of the magic's grasp.

Applejack struggles as she says, "It's no use, the magic is stuck to Twilight like glue."

"She won't budge," Rainbow adds.

"We need to try," Sun adds.

Jus then, Twilight screams in fear, "Help… me!"

The magic continues to consume Twilight and is able to engulf her completely. Sun's armsa are dragged in there, and feels the painful magic. Shining Armor hands slips from Twilight's ankles, but she manages to grab onto Sun's ankle and try to help the others get Sun and Twilight out. The magic and purple electric feeling becomes too much for Sun, that she ends up letting go and she and everyone else falls to the ground along with everyone else. They also fall on top of each other. Everyone are able to get off of each other to see Twilight is completely absorbed into the magic she has taken, and see there is nothing they can do.

Just then a flash of light making a loud boom sound. Twilight's eyes glow white and her forehead lets out a bright purple glow, and Twilight begins to transform. Twilight shoes chained into a glowing light blue shoes with purple leg tights with wings on the bottle with matching blue gloves, a purple sleeveless dress with two of magenta and light purple six pointed stars, and a shocker that has the magenta star on it. She gains dark purple feathered wings, a light blue crooked horn on her forehead. When Twilight opens her eyes it let out a light blue flame like lens on her face. Her eyes has shrunk into a purple color and has a glowing light blue iris around it. Her hair floats in the air in a purple and magenta color.

When the transformation is done, everyone especially the Crystal Prep students and staff are shocked to see what Twilight has become. Sun and her friends know that Twilight has been consumed by Equestria magic and possibly the negative feeling and desire in her heart. Now Twilight has become a creature that's been controlled my magic and her own desire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Five Pillars of Friendship

Everyone at the school are shocked and petrified with fear to see Twilight's terrifying and unexpected transformation. Principal Cinch and the Shadowbolts realized that having Twilight release the Equestrian magic from her device is a huge mistake, and now seeing the result of their pride. The two people who are stunned by this more than anyone are Sun and Shining Armor. They both care for Twilight more than anyone, and now that friend/sister has been transformed by powerful magic and don't know what to do. Spike whimpers to see Twilight like this, someone who is not Twilight.

Twilight manically laughs, turns to Sun, and says with a grin on her face, "You were right, Sun! I never understand magic before...

"but I do now!" Twilight declares as she makes her new horn glow bright.

Twilight then makes her hand charge with magic and create a magical beam. She then aims it at the Wondercolt statue, shattering it into pieces and falls to the ground. Sun and the girls look at the site where the statue used to be, and is completely shocked to see what is happening.

Sonata scaredly asks, "Is that…"

"It's… Equestria," Sun answers lookin very stunned.

Sun and her friend are seeing a dark purple portal open up where the statue used to be. From the looks of it, it's opening an entrance Equestria, Ponyville to be exact. Twilight still transomed seem to be very satisfied to witnessed this event, but it's not over. The purple cracks starts to makes it's way around the concrete and is going directly to Sun and the girls.

Applejack looks up, and shockley exclaims, "Look out!"

Twilight uses her hand to unleash another strong magic beam to create another magic portal. Sun and the girls are able to dodge the attack, and another portal open up to a different part of Equestria. Sun and the others are looking around to see that portals are being open up all over the front of the school.

Sun announces to everyone in a loud voice, "Everybody run!"

Every student body from both schools start to get off of the bleaches and tries to run away from the scene. Every time they try to get away different portals leading to different parts of Equestria keep opening up. They try their best to be careful so they won't fall into a different dimension.

At Crystal Pep side in front of the bleachers, Principal Cinch and the five female Shadowbolts are standing there in fear watching the terrifying event taking place. They start to regret their idea about using the magic in Twilight's device, and seeing the world is being tear apart right before their eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Sugarcoat says with a stunned look.

"Twilight's gone crazy!" Indigo exclaims in fear.

"What could have happen to her?" Sour Sweet asks, looking very scared.

Sunny Flare turns to Principal Cinch and worriedly replis. "And please tell us you have an idea on how to fix her."

"I… I'm afraid I do not know. I could never have imagine this would happen," Principle Cinch sadly answers

Then she regretfully adds in her thoughts, "A what's worse, Twilight said that Sun and her friends warned her about this, and… I didn't want to listen."

In the air, Twilight seam satisfied that portals are open up round her, and is planning on merging the two worlds, and learn about that world's magic.

She then hears Sun calling out to her, saying, "Twilight, you can't do this!"

"Why not? There's a whole other world there…" Twilight says, and against the idea.

The the makes a charge in her hand as she says, "... and it's just filled with magic."

She then creates a another porta and cracks opn at the door steps of the school. People who are tere are able to dodge away from it in i'm before it breaks. Sun ad Shining Armor are shocked to see Twilight has been fully corrupted by the magic, and doesn't seem to care who ends up getting hurt.

Shining Armor worriedly calls out, "Twilight, you have to stop this! This isn't like you!"

"You're going to destroy this world to get to Equestria!" Sun adds, sounding upset.

""So what, there's more magic there…" Twilight remarks.

She then spread her wings as she lifts herself further in the air, "... and I want to learn it all!"

Twilight uses her magic to create a giant beam at the middle of the school years. Shining Armor is able to get Sun out o the way. The floor gives way and a giant portal leading to the skies of Equestria appear on the ground. Many students who are close to it, are too afraid to move. Shining Armor and Sun fall to the ground, and look to see the spectrometer on the ground. Sun picks it up, and know this device is partly the cause of this whole mess.

Apple Bloom ends up being open of the people who is close to the portal. The ground gives out of her, and it's going to fall through. Luckily Applejack is able to grab hold of her just in time.

Applejack tries to pull her out and says, "Whatever you do Apple Bloom, don't let go."

"Like I have a choice," Apple Bloom scaredly remarks, looking down at the city below.

The Shadowbolts five and Principal Cinch are looking around to see what's going on, and seeing Sun's friends are trying to save both CHS and Crystal Prep students. The five girls agree that they need to put their differences beside and help everyone from their five girls run to help out, but Principal Cinch is still stunned and ashamed by her mistake. In fact, she is starting to regret a lot of other mistakes she has made for the games, and not sure how to fix this.

At the large portal at the ground, Rainbow Dash and the girls are trying to help save the students who are going to fall in. Rarity slips and is holding one Crystal Prep student and one Canterlot High student by a hand on the edge of the portal.

Rainbow Dash panicky calls out, "Hang on!"

"Obviously!" Rarity angrily screams, seeing how it's noticeable.

Rarity tries her best to hang on, but her hands starts to slip off the ledge. She lost grip, and is about to fall through, but is grabbed up by two different colored hands. Those two are Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest of Crystal Prep.

"We got you!" Indigo calls out, holding on to Rarity's hand.

Sun looks up to see the five Shadowbolt girls are helping her friends with rescuing the other students. Just then, Rarity and Rainbow Dash begin to glow their colors. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack begin to glow after helping everyone out. Sun also notice that Twilight's device is still working, and is detecting her five friends magic. Sun is starting to understand how the magic work in this world. Sun is starting to come up with a way to stop this. Just then she turns to see the cracks of the purple magic is heading to Principal Cinch.

Sun gasp in shock, and warns her loudly, "Principal Cinch, look out!"

Before Principal Cinch can see or do anything, the crack breaks open, and a portal open. Principal Cinch begins to fall through the portal and is going to fall into the pony world.

Sun grabs Principal Cinch on the hand with her body on the ground, and shouting, "I got you!"

Sun is trying her best to pull Principal Cinch out, but she is having trouble. She then uses her other hand to help out. Principal Cinch however, is shocked to see Sun rescuing her, and not sure how to do on the situation.

"I promise, I'll never let go!" Sun loudly replies, trying to hold on to her.

Principal Cinch asks, looking surprised, "Why are you saving me?!"

"Because… I can't let you get hurt… and I want to help you," Sun answers.

Then she shows a smile on her face, and says, "And… that what CHS do. It's what I do. We're all about friendship."

Principal Cinch feels a strong impulse at Sun's statement, and what she says about the school. She is starting to think that she may be wrong about Canterlot High, but can understand why Sun is special She doesn't give up on anyone, and will do anything to help.

Sun begin to pull Principal Cinch up, but is accompanied by Falling Sar and the Dazzlings. Together, they are able to save Principal Cinch from falling to Equestria. Principal Cinch takes constant deep breaths after that experience, and manage to calm herself down.

Principal Cinch looks at Sun with a sad and guilty look, and says, "I… I made a terrible mistake."

Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzling are shocked to hear what Principal Cinch is telling them.

"I thought if we used the magic Twilight had collected from you,then we can win the games… but winning the Friendship Games isn't worth our home falling apart. And… I was wrong about you and all of Canterlot High about everything I've said about you and using magic. I just wanted to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation," Principal Cinch sadly admits.

Sun looks into Principal Cinch's eyes and can tell how sorry she is for everything.

Sun sighs and says, "It's also not worth putting a lot of pressure and encouragement in Twilight while she's already under stress seeing the magic she has taken from us."

"You're right, I've did terrible things to Twilight, and I caused her to turned into something with magic powers and is out of control, and I don't know how to fix this," Principal Cinch says with guilt.

Sun simply smiles, and answers, "But I do."

"What?" Principal Cinch asks, quietly.

"You just leave this to me and my friends. You got to try to get a many people to safety," Sun directs.

Principal Cinch nods her head, agreeing with this decision. She gets up, and runs over to helps many students as se can evacuate from this location. Sun gets up on her feet with Twilight's device in her hand, and is ready to confront Twilight. Falling Star and The Dazzlings follow her to confront Twilight. Sun knows that Twilight has gone to the deep end of the magic and her own desire, and believes she knows only one way to get her back.

Sun calls out on the top of her lunges, "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight turns over to where Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are and simply grins at her.

"Hello Sun, do you like what I'm accomplishing?" Twilight asks with a smirk on her face.

"Listen Twilight, this isn't the way. I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want. But this isn't the way to do this, and I've seen what mistakes that are make. You've became so pressured, upset, and you desire for magic, along with the magic merge into you became overwhelming for you to control. The magic you have can't give you everything you wanted," Sun explains in a loud voice so she can get her attention.

"Oh you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want!" Twilight protests.

"You're wrong, Twilight!" Falling Star angrily replies.

Twilight becomes a bit stunned seeing Falling Star and the Dazzlings are with her.

"Magic can't help you with your problem. I've been where you are now, and made the same mistake you're making. I stole a magical crown and put it on, and just like you I was so overwhelmed by the magic it contained. I thought it can get me what I wanted, but it didn't."

"Same goes for me and my sisters," Aria declares.

Then Adagio says, "My sisters and I thought using our magic will solve our problems, but Sun showed us another way. As a result, we were feed from our curse.."

"Sun and her friends showed all of us that there is another way. And that even with all the magic and power we have, we'll still be alone, and yo as well" Sonata says.

Twilight becomes upset as she protest, "You're… you're wrong!"

"They're not Twilight. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone," Sun says.

Then then lifts the device in the air, and says "True magic comes from Honesty…"

Applejack glows orange and transform, and creates an orange beam.

"Kindness," Falling Star says.

Fluttershy glows bright yellow, transform, and creates the same beam.

Then Sonata says, "Laughter."

Pinkie does the same thing like the others.

"Generosity," Adagio says.

Then Rarity transform the same way.

Then Aria says, "Loyalty."

Lastly is Rainbow Dash doing the same transformation.

All the beams of magic are being pulled into the open device. When all the magic is collected, the device creates the same magical ball of energy like before. On top of that, Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzling are being lifted in the air.

Sun says, "We understand you, Twilight even me. I know what it's like to be alone and without someone to look to. But now along with my friends, I'm going to show you the most powerful magic of all!"

Sun closes the device, and then throws it to the ground. Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzling hold on to each other's hands as the orb of Equestrian magic consume them. Wh they're consume, all five of them outfits transform in beautiful and shimmering outfits, shoes and accessories. All of their hairs are lifted in the air and waving around. Sun gains a horn and shimmering wings. The Dazzlings gains shimmering wings. Falling Star also gains an outfits, along with a horn and wings.

After the transformation, all five of them declare at the same time, "The Magic Of Friendship!"

Twilight becomes stunned to see the five girls transformed. Rainbow Dash and the others are amazed by it, while everyone else at the school are surprised to se five girls transformed into something beautiful and amazing. Sun then uses her own magic to close all the portals, which displeases Twilight. Twilight then charges towards Sun and the others. Sun then charges back, about let out a bright light pushing each other back. Twilight and Sun creates magical beam, and they're battling each other. Twilight's magic is very strong and is is going to hit Sun.

Falling Star gasps, and says, "Sun!"

Falling Star then creates a beam and combines it with Sun. the Dazzlings does the same thing. They are able to even match with Twilight's magic, but it's very strong. Everyone else on the ground can only stand and watch all this happening, and fearing that Sun and her friends will lose.

Spike jumps off of Fluttershy's lap, and worriedly calls out, "Twilight!"

Twilight hears Spike calling out to her, and looks at him. Spike is showing is puppy eyes, but looks very sad.

Twilight somehow is able to snap out of it and her eyes change back to normal, and quietly call out, "Spike!"

Sun hears this, and knows that the real Twilight is still in there. Sun and her four friends becomes stronger and determine to save Twilight, so they make their magic stronger. Twilight dismaying shock to see her magic is getting weak while theirs is getting stronger, and heading towards her. The magic of the five friends begin to consume Twilight.

Twilight close her eyes, and cries in agony, "NNNNNNOOOOO!"

Twilight opens her eyes to see that she is in some strange white limbo, and looks to see Sun and her friends are there.

Sun presents her hand to Twilight, and says with reassurance, "Take my hand Twilight, let me and my friends show you another way."

"Just like what Sun did for all of us," Falling Star adds with a calm smile.

Twilight becomes cared a bit, but then realizes that what has happen is not what she want. In tear, she takes out her hand and puts it on tops of Sun's hand. The bright swirling magic begin to swirl around Twilight's arm and reaches to dissolve her horn. Sun then pulls Twilight to a hug. Twilight is able to hit Sun back. With that Falling Star, and The Dazzling hug her, and their magic swirls around Twilight, filling her heart with ease. With that a bright white glow has taken place, and Twilight's heart is full of so much love and magic from Sun and her friends. She feels that her heart is truly set free.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: New Friend Joins In

"Twilight… twilight," Sun's voice calls out.

Twilight opens her eyes, and look to see Sun is above her with a smile on her face. Sun frends, Adults who are here, Spike the dog, and the Shadowbolts 5 are circle around Twilight who is lying down on the ground, with her head on Sun's lap/

Pinkie kneels down to, Twilight and happily cheers, "There she is! There's our Twilight!"

"Pinkie Pie, I think it's highly recommended that we give her some space," Sugarcoat sternly says.

"I have to agree darling," Rarity adds.

"Sorry," Pinkie replies.

Twilight looks around as she softly asks, "Wha-what happened?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Principal Cinch asks with concern.

Twilight shakes her head, and explain, "No really. All I remember what that you and my classmates wanted me to use the magic in my device to win the games. I first I didn't want to, but I remember what Principal Cinch said, and how winning the games is important to my school, and… that I can learn more about magic by opening it. When I open the device, something went wrong. I ended up being connected to it, and I couldn' let it go. Sun, her friends, and my brother tried to pull me out, but couldn't. I was fully inside of the magic, and… couldn't remember it after that."

Everyone look at Twilight with concern, wondering if she's alright.

"But you're fine now, right?" Rainbow asks.

"I think so," Twilight answers.

Twilight is able to get up and sits down, as she rubs her head. She feels rather dizzy from the magical experience.

Shining Armor helps Twlight up as he says, "Don't worry, I got you."

"Thanks Shining Armor," Twilight says, leaning her head close to her brother.

Sun gets up and says, "I'm glad that you're alright. I was worried there for a minute.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for what happened. I… I never want an of this to happen at all," Twilight sadly says with small tears comin out of her eyes.

"Don't worry Twilight, we know," Sun says, reassuring her friend.

Then Adagio comes over and says, "And going by what Falling Star, my sisters, and I experienced, they'll forgive you."

Twilight shows a small smile on her face, knowing that she ends up with good friends who cares about her. She then hears barking noise which is very familiar to her. She looks to see Spike running towards her with her glasses. He jumps, and Twilight catches him in her arms, giving him a big hug while giggling. Sun's friends along with the two families come over and are glad to see that everything is okay now. Just then, they see Principal Cinch approaches them, but Sun can see the guilty expression on her face while Sun's friends and her families are showing stern looks.

"Discod, may I have a word with your daughter?" Principal Cinch calmly asks.

"I don't know if I should," Discord matters with anger.

Sunstone comes over and says, "Well Principal Cinch, what you aid about Sun and her school isn't a very nice thing for you to say."

"And who would you might be?" Principal Cinch asks.

"I'm Sunstone, Sun's real mother. And I didn't' like or how you talk so belittling CHS like the" Sun Stone answers.

Principal Cinch sighs sadly and says, "And I'm sorry about that. I never thought that CHS has a lot of potential to win the games. I thought the magic that we've seen was the reason why the school is succeeding, but Sun and her friends proved me wrong, so I owe her an apology for not listening to her warning. I owe all of you an apology."

"And Twilight," Principal Cinch adds, looking to Twilight.

"Yes Principal Cinch?" Twilight asks looking a bit scared.

"I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I also apologized or using your application as an unpleasant bargaining chip," Principal inch adds to hr apology.

"And I'm sorry for allowing the magic to get so out of control," Twilight apologizes as well.

"None of you know about how powerful magic can be, and sometimes how dangerous it it," Sun says.

"Still, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have used your application to force you into the Friendship Games like that," Principal Cinch apologizes.

"She also came up with the idea of manipulated Twilight into releasing all of the stolen magic to become a crazed magical creature to try and rip the world apart just to win game," Sugarcoat firmly and yet, calmly adds to the statement.

Everyone look at Sugarcoat and are not sure how to go about whatshe says.

Pinkie breaks the silence by says, "Wow, that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once."

Dean Cadence look at Principal Cinch and asks, "Did you really, forced Twilight into the games."

"Sadly, I did. I'm now, I'm ashamed forever resorting to such an act," Principal Cinch regretfully answers.

"Eyepe, that's pretty much what happened, every last detail," Spike adds.

The Crystal Prep faculty and students are shocked to hear that Twilight dog is speaking to them.

"Actually, we're all to blame," Sour Sweet sadly says.

But sourly mutters, "Mostly it was her."

Sunny Flare uses her hand to hit her on the back of Sour Sweet head.

Then Sunny Flare says, "Even though the whole thing was Principal Cinch's idea, we're also to blame by going along with it, and pushing a lot of pressure on Twilight to win the games and releasing the magic to win."

"Yeah. We didn't even care on what could have happened or think about the magic could be dangerous if not used properly," Lemon Zest adds feeling a bit sad.

"We all hope you all can also forgive us for how ill mattered we were towards you, and…" Sugarcoat says.

Then then turns to Sun and says, "Thank you for saving me from that plant creature."

"You're welcome." Sun replies with a smile.

Sun hears meowing noises to see Nina next to her. Sun picks her up, and gives her a small hug. Everyone are glad that everything has worked out for everyone, but there is still one thing they're still not sure off.

Then Shining Armor asks, "So that do we do now?"

"Do you think the school board need to know about this?" Principal Cinch adds.

Principal Celestia chuckles, and says, "Well you could inform them if you want. I'm sure they would love to hear about all the magical students with wings."

"And the portals to different dimensions," Vice Principal Luna ads with a smirk on her face.

Then Dean Cadence says, "And let's not forget about the talking dog."

"Yeah. I'm not sure they're going to believe any of it," Spike remarks with a chuckle.

In Sun's arms, Nina says, "I guess it's safe to say that the magical event in the Friendship Games should be kept secret. Otherwise, it would be unprofessional if the faculty of the school talk about something that is believed to be a myth."

Everyone stares at Nina with confused looks on their faces. Now they have a talking wild cat to think about.

Lemon Zest turns to Sugarcoat, and says, "Wow, that sounds like something you would say, Sugarcoat."

"I'm afraid you're right," Sugarcoat agrees with surprised expression on her face.

"I supposed it would be best to keep this to ourselves," Principal Cinch agrees, believing it will be for the best.

The two principals and Dean Cadence nod their heads agreeing with it.

Principal Celestia walks over with a smile, and announces to the students, "Well, I know these Friendship Games aren't wny any of us expected. But given on what we've all been through, I'm safe to say that I'd declare us all winners."

Everyone cheer to hear that everyone are all winners in the game, meaning that it's a tied. Applejack even throws her hat in the air.

An hour later, everyone from the schools are starting get along with each other. Lemon Zest and Vinyl Scratch are listening to loud rock music together. Twilight is sitting on the steps of the school with Spike on her lap.

She hear's Dean Cadence says, "I guess that was one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep."

Twilight turns to see Dean Cadence and Shining Armor walking towards her, and sits down next to her.

"Principal Cinch said that she'll be fast-tracking your application after all of that," Shining Armor adds.

"I've been thinking about it and... I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton," Twilight calmly says.

"Really? Dean Cadence replies, looking a bit surprised.

"I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time," Twilight explains.

Then Shining Armor asks, "So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?"

Twilight rolls her eyes as se look at the students, and says, "Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose…"

"You could transfer to this school instead," Dean Cadence suggests.

"Really?" Twilight asks

Shining Armor hugs his sister with a smile, and says, "You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep, and I'll definitely miss you being around. But I think that's a great idea!"

"I agree. We'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch about it right away," Dean Cadence adds.

The couple gets up along with Twilight and make their way to find the principles of the two school about the transfer.

At the broken Wondercolt statue, Sun and all of her friends are at the statue. Sun is holding her book as she sits on the ground with her wild cat. Fluttershy is with her angel bunny. The others are talking to each other about stuff.

Fluttershy turns to Sun, and asks, "Still no word from Princess Twilight?"

Sun opens her book to check, but become a bit disappointed and says, "Not yet."

"I wonder what happened to Twilight? It never taken her this long to reply," Falling Star asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world," Sun answers.

"Really!" Rarity replies, sounding eager to know.

Sun nods her head, and explains, "We all pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves."

"That does make a lot of sense," Arai replies.

Then Sonata asks, "But why we weren't able to figure that out sooner?"

"I guess we were so busy waiting for Princess Twilight to give me the answers that we gave up looking for them ourselves." Adagio answers.

"I agree. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us." Sun adds.

"But maybe I can be?" Twilight voice says.

Sun and her friends turn to see Twilight holding her dog, and she is with Principal Celestia.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!" Principal Celestia happily replies.

"I'm not sure how much help I could be, but I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance," Twilight replies, feeling a bit shy.

"I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home," Principal Celestia says, condie

Sun comes over to Twilight, and happily says, "You sure can."

With that, the rest of the girls come over to Twilight and welcome her to the group. They are glad that Twilight has become friend with them now, and is going to their school more. Everything has turned out good at the end. Canterlot High and Crystal Prep both tied at the game so everyone's a winner, and Twilight has become their friend, and will be going to school with them.

The next day, Sun and the girls are having a pinice at the Wondercolt statue. The are happy to have Twilight Sparkle in their group. As the girls are enjoying their lunch, the portal starts to ripple, and Princes Twilight Sparkle comes out of the portal as fast, and is able to land on her feet.

She apologizes, and fastly explains in a panic, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!"

Princess Twilight manages to calm herself down for a bit, it becomes soaked to see something she has never expected. She is seeing the human version of herself right before eyes. The two continues to stare at each other while Sun and the others are looking at the two Twilights face to face. The Human Twilight holds out her hand and nervously waves back at her pony counterpart.

Still stunned for a second, she nervously smiles, and say, "Make that the second strangest."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Twilight Meets Twilight

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle continue to stare at each other with sheepish smiles on their faces, and don't know what they're going to say it to each other.

Pinkie Pie gets between the two Twilight with a gasp, and happily sous with excitement, "Wow! Two Twilight Sparkles! That's like two, two times the fun!"

"And welcome back Princess Twilight!" Pinkie adds, giving Princess Twilight a bear hufg.

Princess Twilight start to feel squished, as she says, "Thanks Pinkie, but can I at let breathe first."

"Sorry," Pinkie apologizes and lets Twilight go.

Pinkie then sits on the ground next to Sonata and Aria with a smile on her face.

Sun gets up to the Two Twilight, and introduces them, "Princess Twilight, this is your human counterpart Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle, this is your pony counterpart Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"A pony? And did you say, princess?" Twilight asks, adjusting her glasses with a confused look.

"Yeah, and she's the reason why everyone at Canterlot High knows your name," Sonata says with glee.

Twilight nervously laughs, and says, "That would explain some things, right."

"Right," Falling Star adds.

Then Sun asks, "what happened? I haven't heard from you."

"And what's this about a time travel loop," Applejack adds.

"Well, this is going to be little hard to explains," Twilight says.

Bu before she can say anything, a small animal jumps out of the portal. The animals is Spike who used to be a dragon, but now is a dog.

Princess Twilight becomes surprised, and asks, "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I wanna see Sunset and the others too," Spike the dragon dog answers.

"But what about…" Twilight, is about to ask, but ends up getting interrupted.

Another figure has enter the portal and comes out with a fall to the ground. The figure has light pale purple skin, light lavender eyes, and long purple hair with light purple and light teal highlights in her hair. She is wearing a teal shirt with a pink shirt under it, a dark gray vest, gray jeans with ripped parts, black shoes with pink laces, a watch on her left wrist, and a pink beanie with white stars on it.

Sun and the girls are confused to see the girl coming out of the portal, while Princess Twilight and Dragon dog Spike are shocked to see who has come out of the portal.

"Starlight!" Princess Twilight surprisingly says.

"What are you doing here?" Spike the dragon dog adds.

"Sorry I saw Spike coming in and I wanted to see where he was going," Starlight answers.

Starlight begins to get up, and looks to see her body is very different. She is very shocked to see what her body has become.

"Uh Twilight, what… what happened to me," Starlight asks wiggling her new fingers.

Sun comes over, and reassuring her, "It's okay, your body changed so you can fit into this world."

"And here will be?" Starlight asks.

"You're at Canterlot High, and these are my friends," Princess Twilight answers.

Then Rainbow asks, who is sitting on the ground, "So Princess Twilight, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend."

"Yeah, so she can be part of our friends group too," Pinkie adds with glee.

"Girls, this is Starlight Glimmer," Princess Twilight introduces Starlight to her friends.

"Hi," Starlight sheepishly replies, waving her hand.

"Starlight, these are my friends from this world and Canterlot High School, " Princess Twilight says.

"Hi Starlight, my name is Sun and it's very nice to meet you," Sun says.

"Names Applejack, pleasure to meetcha," Applejack says.

Fluttershy shyly says with a smile, "Hello Starlight, I'm Fluttershy."

"I'm Rarity. It's very nice to meet you Darling," Rarity says, showing her beauty and charm.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie! So what's your favorite color, what's your favorite hobby, what pony are you, do you like parties?!" Pinkie speedily asks questions.

Starlight thinks about the questions, "Let's see… um, purple, flying kites, I'm a unicorn, and yeah I like party."

"Ooh, sounds fun," Pinkie adds with a smile.

Adagio and her sisters comes over next.

Adagio says, "I'm Adagio Dazzle, and these are my sisters…"

"Aria Blaze," Aria says.

"And I'm Sonata Dusk," Sonata happily replies.

"And I'm Falling Star it's nice to meet you," Falling Star adds.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet all of you," Starlight, shyly replies.

"Wow, and I thought Fluttershy was shy," Sonata says.

Adagio glares at Sonata and firmly, "Sonata, that's a little rude you know."

"Sorry," Sonata says with a nervous smile.

Then Fluttershy, "So Starlight, how did you and Twilight first met?"

Princess Twilight, Spike the dragon dog, and Starlight Glimmer becomes a bit worried and not sure if they can tell them how they met.

"Well, we didn't met on good terms," Princess Twilight nervously replies.

"It can't be that bad," Spike the dog answers, standing next to Twilight Sparkle's leg.

The three friends from the other world becomes stunned to see the dog counterpart of Spike is talking.

Spike the Dragon Dog comes over to his counterpart, and says, "Wow, you can talk!"

"I know. I think it's pretty cool," Spike the dog says.

Princess Twilight calms herself down, and says, "Okay, maybe now will be a good time to tell us what exactly happened, why is Spike talking? The one from this world I mean."

"But I wanna hear on how you met Starlight," Pinkie says with sparkles in her eyes.

Twilight Sparkle comes over, and says, "Maybe we can do a compromise. We can explain to each other about our events, and we can still have our picnic lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Applejack agrees.

Everyone else nods their heads in reply, and decided to sit down and have some lunch while they two groups explained to them about what has happen at their home worlds. In fact, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings their story and how they ended up becoming friends with them. Sun and Princess Twilight explain also explain how they become friends with each other as well.

20 minutes later, everyone has explained to each other about what has happened, and they are surprised to hear it.

Pinkie happily shouts, "that is so awesome! I wanna go travel back in time and see what I look like when I'm a little girl, or since we'll be in Equestria a little filly!"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous," Applejack replies with a bit skeptic.

"Not to mention, it will take a whole lot of magic to travel through times years ago," Falling Star adds.

Sun laughs and says, "I still can't believe you used Starswirl's spell and Twilight's map to pull it off! I'm kind of impressed, but a bit shocked that you wanted to change history like that. That seems a bit um..."

"Extreme," Aria bluntly adds.

Starlight sighs, and says, "I know, and it was very wrong for me to do so."

"That's okay, I know how it felt about doing things you'll end up regretting. I felt band when I ended up stealing Sun and the others magic. Not to mention, releasing it, and turned to a monster that nearly destroyed the world," Twilight Sparkle sadly says.

"That wasn't your fault Twilight. Principal Cinch and your classmates manipulated you into releasing the magic to win the games for Crystal Prep," Sun says with concern.

"Sun's right, you weren't ready to control that kind of power. It usually takes us unicorns years to fully use our magic for our talents," Falling Star adds.

"Trust us, we know how difficult how magic can be," Princess Twilight adds.

"And I didn't realize how dangerous it can be if not used properly," Twilight Sparkle adds.

"I completely understand that very well," Starlight adds, feeling a bit guilty.

Sun shows a reassuring smile to Starlight, and says, "It's alright. I guess when you lose good friends, it can be hard, but I'm glad that you've decided to make friends now."

"And now you got us as friends," Sonata adds with glee.

"Sonata's right. You ended up with more friends than before," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier," Pinkie says with a big smile.

The girls start laughing with glee, and are glad they are able to be friend with each other. Hours later, Twilight, Starlight, and Spike the little dragon who is a dog is ready to head back home. Sun 's Equestrian family and Falling Star are ready to head back home too.

Sunstone and Pheonix Dawn give Sun a hug, and are going to miss her.

"Goodbye sun, do take care," Sunstone says.

"And hope we get to see you in Canterlot soon," Pheonix Dawn says.

"I will, as long as you can come back to Canterlot City," Sun says with a smirk on her face.

The parents giggle.

Rosemary says, "Make sure you girls take care of my sister while we're gone."

"Oh Rosemary, Sun is perfectly fine with the girls, and have another new friend to the group," Scarlet adds.

Sunshine hugs Sun, and says, "Have fun sis."

"And when you come back to Canterlot, I want to show you some of the great places to play at," Rocky adds.

"Will do," Sun says.

The two groups wave and saying goodbye to each other. Twilight and the others begin to enter the portal one by one, as they all have good bye. Starlight is the last one to get in, and waves goodbye to her new friends.

"Hey Starlight!" Sun calls out.

Starlight turns around and questionably says, "Yes?"

"Do you think you can come back for a visit soon, and maybe my friends and I can show you around?" Sun asks with a smile.

Starlight smiles back, and says, "Sure. I would love that."

Starlight then walks through the portal, and they're all gone back home. Sun, and all of her friends, are glad to have some time with Princess Twilight and meet Starlight Glimmer. However, there is something hey are not sure of right now.

"So, what you wanna do now?" Rainbo asks.

Pinkie happily waves her hand, and says, "Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!"

Sometime later, Sun and the girls are in the school gym with their musical instruments and microphones. Sun and the others have decided to make Twilight Sparkle their new band member as their singing, but Twilight is feeling a bit nervous about it.

"Are you guys sure I can be in your band?" Twilight asks nervously.

"Of course not. It will be great to have another one on vocals," Rainbow says with pride.

"And we can't think of anyone else we would like to be in our band," Applejack adds.

"Besides, we're friends now, and we decided that you can be part of our band as much as being our friend," sun says.

Twilight smiles and says, "Thanks."

"So is everybody ready?" Rainbow asks.

"Ready!" Twilight and Sun answer.

Twilight is holding a microphone while Sun is holding her guitar.

Pinkie taps on the drum sticks as she shouts, "One, two, one, two, three four!"

With that they begin to play their music and instruments.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 _I spent so much time searchin'_

 _Lookin' for somethin' more_

 _Diggin' holes too deep_

 _And opening every door_

 _And when you stand too close_

 _Yeah, the picture's never clear_

 _And when you look too far away_

 _It all but disappears_

 **All:**

 _And it was right (right) there in front of me_

 _(Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

 _Just too close for me to see_

 _(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Sometimes the things you want_

 _Are not the things you need_

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 **Sun:**

 _There was a time before_

 _I didn't know where I belonged_

 _I thought I needed more_

 _And that I couldn't get along_

 **Twilight Sparkle and Sun**

But who I am

Was all I ever needed

And when I faced that test

I finally succeeded

 **All:**

 _And it was right (right) there in front of me_

 _(Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

 _Just too close for me to see_

 _(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Sometimes the things you want_

 _Are not the things you need_

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **Twilight Sparkle and Sun**

 _And it's all I'll ever need_

 **All:**

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **Twilight Sparkle and Sun**

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 **All:**

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **Twilight Sparkle and Sun**

 _And it's all I'll ever need_

 **All:**

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _All this time_

 _It was in front of me_


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue: Another Familiar Face

At the other side of Canterlot City where a bus station is at, people are walking around and are buying some stuff and food here. Just then a lrge bus is making it's way to the station. The bus has travel around farther cities and taking people to other cities and neighborhoods outside of Canterlot City.

The bus has stop at the station and everyone begins to get off as they gather their things. There is one person who is more relieved to be here more than anyone. A young girl, and judging by her age, she is a high school student.

The girl is wearing a thick black jacket with magnet frills on the hood, and covering her face. She is also wearing black jeans, and black thigh boots. The girl looks around and takes off her hood to reveal her face, and hair girl and she has light peach skin, black hair with a pink streak on it, and light blue eyes, and has dark blue hair band with a shooting star falling from the sky on it.

She looks around the city as she says, "Canterlot City's sure is different from where I'm from. I'm just glad to finally get some freedom."

The girl walks over to a line where the passengers can receive their things. One by one, the people receive their suitcases and other items the bring with them. The girl is able to retrieve hers, and the suitcase she has is a dark blue case with the same shooting star mark like on he hairband.

After retrieving her suitcase, the girl leaves, and is also carrying her backpack, and purse. The girl looks around to see to see the city lights and people calling around in the evening. She walks for a while and is wondering where she needs to go. She looks up to see that dark clouds are surrounding around the sky, and looks like it's about to rain. Meaning that she really need to find shelter for the night.

She starts to think about the trouble she has back at her home town and her school. The problem was so hard, and emotional that it's too hard for her to handle. Not wanting to cause her family trouble and take the problem anymore, she decides to runaway from home, and find her happiness.

Sh takes out of a photo that has herself along with three adults. Two of them are her parents, the other is her older sister. At the back, it say, my wonderful Falling Star. The girl who is named, Falling Star begins to shed a few tears and wishes that she can face them than running way, but doesn;t have the strength.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," Falling Star sadly says in her thoughts.

Begin to cry and shed tears, Falling Star runs faster and is trying to find a place to stay. She runs for a while until she collapses on the ground. Sh continues to cry and not sure what to do. Just then, Falling Star looks up to see a bright dark blue shimmering light flies over and darts right towards her. Before she an runaway, she ends up getting hit, and the magic has been absorbed into her body. When the light is gone, Falling Star sits on the ground deeply breathing from the strange encounter she has.

Falling Star looks at the left side to see the old mansion that onced owned by Lapis Lazul. With nowhere else to go, the misrile girl run to the house and make sure to close the door behind her. Falling Star walks upstair to see the room and get herself comfortable. She changes into her pajamas and falls fast asleep soon after that. What the girl doesn't know that the light is something magical, and that she will end up meeting someone to sort out her troubles with her friends.


End file.
